The Deception of a Whisper
by Poppy2
Summary: (A/U) Led by an infatuation he can’t describe, Gohan suppresses his emotions for the one woman who he could never have in a world where his deceit to the crown could condemn both his life and his heart. (It's getting more interesting now) Please R/R
1. Introduction

Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ. Yeay.... anyway  
  
  
  
Whisper: Introduction  
  
In an alternative universe, a young Captain finds himself treading a thin line of fate as he finds himself slowly becoming infatuated with the one person he can't, and shouldn't have. In the end it's all a matter of deceit, denial, and perseverance as he faces the consequences of his emotions.  
  
Warnings: swearing, citric content, and the occasional dark theme  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
It is a time of destruction and terror. The Saiyans, a valiant race that is alien to humans, are the most powerful beings yet to step forward and declare themselves in the universe. They are strong and agile, and almost completely fearless. Led by the royal family, whose strength surpasses all others, these creatures travel from planet to planet in swarms to conquer other worlds.  
  
Our story takes place in this dimension where the planet Vegetasei still exists and thrives just as it had before Frieza, and would have if the tyrant alien hadn't destroyed their empire and the empire of so many other races. The Vegeta family prospers on with the once arrogant prince who had traveled to earth now ruling as king of the vast expanse of the universe already conquered by the Saiyans. However in this universe he does not know anything more of earth than the fact that it is part of his growing empire. He has mated and been given an heir whom is in many respects much like himself, but with a curiosity and naïve perspective that may grant him a whim of regret in his early future.  
  
Then, there is the noble Kakarrott. Unlike King Vegeta, he knows of the cool waters and rich breezes of the earth, but a simple slip during training led him back to his true home. He too has also mated and seen the birth of his own son whom he has raised to be the epitome of what a well- disciplined soldier should be in the Saiyan army. He's cold and at times ruthless, just as he was trained to be, but perhaps there is more to him that he doesn't even know.  
  
Now let us begin our journey into the recesses of planet Vegetasei where a mysterious person has begun to plague the minds of many men including two very important sons....  
  
***************************  
  
There's a reason as to why  
  
they call it a stolen glance...  
  
it's because it's forbidden.  
  
Something so mysterious and  
  
dangerous intrigues me onward  
  
to an inevitable downfall.  
  
I can already see my demise,  
  
yet I can't help but consciously fall  
  
into your seduction.  
  
Your vibrant eyes play games with  
  
my emotions while your silent lips  
  
utter soft longings.  
  
Mixtures of my spite and lust infer that  
  
if I had but one grace of indulgence  
  
I'd wish to touch you.  
  
In one everlasting instant of contact,  
  
my desire and anguish you'd understand  
  
just as I would yours.  
  
This obsession of ours, my only weakness,  
  
has drawn deep by your mesmerizing ways  
  
and left me yearning for more. Night upon night I dream of a wispful temptress,  
  
a seraphim whose infatuating eyes  
  
now own the calm of my soul.  
  
***************************  
  
A/N~ I'm just gonna tell ya'll right now that this is a Gohan/Videl fic though it may not seem like it at first. I assure you that it is. Some of ya'll may pick up on it immediately, others may not, which ever group you end up in, I still assure you that it IS G/V. And.. Yeah. Please *Read and Review*!!!!!! 


	2. 1 Of Captains and Rules

Wow, the first chapter is kinda long…. Oh well. I feel kinda bad because I was actually supposed to start a different story called 'Red Static' but I'm still waiting to see the episodes I need to make the events and timeline right. Once I have those movies and watch them I'll be able to start writing it. Yeay!!! But anyway, on with this fic!!!  
  
One more note, I know that Saiyans are supposed to be named after vegetables, but I couldn't figure out enough vegetables to work with for the names so I gave up.  
  
*********************  
  
Disclaimer: Uh, yeah. I own DBZ. Ain't that cool? Worship me.  
  
*********************  
  
A/N: Please review. It would mean so much to me to know what everyone thought of my work, good or bad…. hopefully not bad, but just the same please review.  
  
*********************  
  
  
  
Chapter 1: Of Captains and Rules  
  
  
  
Silence. Such a dangerous virtue as the shield of nothing that has no face, no features, no tangibility, but is all too vivid in its void on continuity. That is why the soldiers, guards, and warriors avoid it. A single moment of silence can pass, and already their lives could be endangered by the thick cloak of its deceit. Like a highborn wind, it whips through the lonely corridors of the palace in search of prey to envelope into its reaches.  
  
It claws upon them with invisible talons that leave no wounds, watches them with wayworn eyes that are seen only with the imagination, tempts them with soft, soothing voices that utter no words. And yet, it is serene and intriguing.  
  
A lone guard stands in waiting as he examines the new palace guards that stiffly trudge through the dark halls in paired order. His eyes lock momentarily with one, and he gives the young soldier a small, understood nod before advancing to the front of the battalion and drawing their attention. In a deep, but comparatively friendly voice, he addresses them:  
  
"Welcome to the palace. I am Kakarrott, your Colonel. You will address me as Colonel, and nothing else. I congratulate you on being able to prove yourselves worthy for this assignment, which is to protect the royal family. Not all Saiyans are able to acquire this rank.  
  
"Each week you will be assigned a station. You will report here every morning before returning to that same station for the course of each week. At the beginning of each week, you will be assigned a new station. You are prohibited from leaving your station unless notified to do so by one of the royal family, me, or any other officer in higher ranks than you. Understood?"  
  
A roar of 'Yes Colonel' echoed through the room shattering the silence.  
  
"Good," the Colonel said as he calmly began to walk down the line of guards eyeing each one carefully. His white Saiyan armor draped over his body and shimmered slightly in the glares of light that bounced about the room dimly. His navy body suit clung and contoured to each distinct muscle in his body and made him look all the more formidable. Long strands of thick, black hair sprung unevenly from different spot on his head wavering silently as a cold, chilled wind passed through the room.  
  
He stopped on his heels next to a slightly taller and bulkier man dressed in much the same attire as him and the rest of the battalion. With a single glance in the man's direction he continued, "This is Major Tinim. If you are having trouble obeying any of the palace rules, Major Tinim here will be glad to personally beat them into you." A smirk erupted on the ugly man's lips as he looked around the room at the now cautious men.  
  
"The rules have already been read to you and you have already agreed to abide by them, so I assume there are no questions there." No reply. Satisfied, Kakarrott moved onto another husky man nearby and addressed him as well, "Captain Arald here is in charge of the Royal Chambers. When you are stationed there, you will be under constant supervision.... and I warn you, of all things, I wouldn't want to screw up my duties while stationed there."  
  
"And this," he placed a firm hand on another guard's shoulder proudly. "This is your other Captain, Gohan. He is young, as you all may have already noticed, but he has earned his rank, and you will treat him with the same respect you would show me, Major Timin, or Captain Arald. They are all your superior officers, and you will respect them." In a few smooth steps, he evacuated the center of the room to stand off to the side. "Good luck with your first day. Major Timin, I suspect you can handle them from here."  
  
"Yes, Colonel," the gruff voice of the tall, husky man replied as he made his way to the front of the group. "You have all been given your assignments for today. You will report there and stay there for the remainder of the day or until further notice when the night shift has come to take your place. Are there any questions?" Silence. "Good, then move out."  
  
Just as warily as they had entered, the men filed out, and just as before the Colonel and young Captain exchanged glances before they were separated by distance as the Captain walked quietly down the silent corridor to his station.  
  
~*~  
  
The area was cold and morbidly still, but it didn't faze the guard whose black eyes watched the passings of the hallway perceptively. Each figure that walked by him was fair game to the suspicions of his harsh gaze, any movement that disturbed the tranquility of the hall was accounted for, all sounds that echoed through the frigid atmosphere were closely studied. Body erect and attentive, he waited under the weight of his heavy armor. His short, black hair suddenly began to quiver at the stillness of the corridor broken by a chilled air. Looking down the corridor toward the direction of the air, he noticed four figures walking softly over the tile in his direction.  
  
Two were Saiyan officers, men who were notably high in rank and importance. Another was an elderly man whose rank was amid the noble and well respected. These three men formed a tight triangle around a fourth figure that was shorter and hidden by a cloak. They stopped when they reached him and the old man looked sideways at Gohan.  
  
"Good day, sir," Gohan greeted as the gray haired man watched him with unwavering grimness.  
  
"Good day," the man replied eyeing Gohan. "Captain, would you happen to know if the prince is in his chambers or with his father in the throne room?"  
  
"At the current moment, no," Gohan told him. "But my last reports on his where-abouts were centered in his chamber. That was about ten minutes ago."  
  
The man nodded and motioned the other three onwards. The cloaked figure seemed resilient to follow as it stood in its same spot with the opening of the hood of its black clothing facing him. It stood there obviously watching him with its head slightly bowed for a minute while the officers waited curiously. From what he could see, the figure was small and slight in build, probably an ambassador from another conquered planet with great sensitivity to light; hence the cloak. One small movement quickly changed his mind.  
  
One of the officers urged the figure on, pushing gently on its back as the old man called to it, "Come, the prince wishes to see you."  
  
Gracefully, the head looked up some as it turned back towards the dim corridor. The slight movement allowed particles of light to slide into the recesses of the hood to unmask part of the figure's face. In the quickly dissolving light, Gohan was able to make out a pair of well-rounded cheekbones that cascaded down into a smooth, thin neck. A thin fold of hot crimson drawn into a soft, untouched line centered the outline of the cheeks, a pair of lips that neither smiled nor frowned their emotion. And then they were gone gliding down the icy corridor in the direction of the Royal Chambers, and he was left in suspense as the cloaked figure grew farther and farther away.  
  
~*~  
  
It was late and the men from the night shift were slowly beginning to ease into their stations and relieve the tired guards of their duties. A fat looking Saiyan practically twice times as old as Gohan finally showed up to take his place outside the Foreign Affairs Room. Gohan watched him deviously as the bulky man sagged towards him.  
  
"You're late," he told him coldly with harsh eyes that set themselves on his.  
  
"Yeah, yeah," the man shrugged taking little notice of Gohan's crossness. "So what? You new rookies always take your jobs too seriously… especially you young, cocky ones. Lighten up." He began to adjust his armor inattentively, but was caught off-guard when something hit him in the back of the head and sent him sprawling to the floor. Infuriated, the man rolled over onto his back while still on the ground. He was almost foaming at the mouth as he watched Gohan approach him. "You baka! I'm gonna...."  
  
Gohan stopped in front of the man and grasped him by his navy bodysuit from under his tarnished armor. "You're gonna what?" the tone in Gohan's voice was provocative and at the same time cold. "Are you gonna start taking your job seriously?"  
  
"Who the hell do you think you are?" the man scolded. "When I..."  
  
In a swift action, Gohan lurched the man's head down so that it met the hard floor with great pressure, and then pulled him up again. "I'm sorry, what were you going to say?"  
  
A deep growl erupted from inside the man's throat only causing Gohan to cynically smirk. "I'll report you to the Colonel for unnecessary roughness around posted guards!"  
  
This made Gohan snicker. "Then I'll just tell him what you told me about your position."  
  
The man scoffed in disbelief and retorted, "He wouldn't believe a worthless brat's opinion over my own. I've worked with the Colonel and have known him far longer than you have."  
  
More pressure was placed on the man's neck and he began to gag in attempts for breath. "Is that so? Then I guess I don't stand a chance. You might as well learn my name too before I let you go so that you can tell him who beat you up and have him take care of me for you since you're obviously in no condition to do so yourself."  
  
Lending his eyes painfully from the young man's face before him, the guard looked down to Gohan's chest plate to analyze his description. His eyes widened some as he read.  
  
"Then again, I suppose you just found out for yourself," Gohan said nonchalantly as he began to stand up right. "I suggest you get to your post now before I do the honors of reporting us both."  
  
The man nodded annoyedly and straightened his armor stealing one more glance at the exceedingly young captain that had begun to make his way down the corridor to the palace exit doors. He rubbed his neck and cursed at the disappearing figure under his breath afraid that he may hear him.  
  
Outside Gohan delectated in the warm, dry breeze that slowly engulfed the air. He allowed a sigh to find its way out of his mouth and slowly began to remove the heavy gloves from his hands. Once he had done so, he tucked them under his arm and rubbed his face tenderly as he made his way down the burnt-red streets. A voice called out to him from behind just as he detected fast footsteps heading his way.  
  
"Hey, Captain!" it cried as it approached him. "Hey, Captain, wait just a second!"  
  
Gohan turned to look at the man who was requesting his attention and was met by the naive stare of someone only slightly older than himself, but taller and less muscular in stature. His eyes locked on Gohan's in a friendly manner, but the gleely youthful atmosphere they protruded wasn't reciprocated by the Captain whose set eyes countered with rancor and fought the other's amicable stare.  
  
Once he had reached the captain, the man cast his eyes downward and began to scratch the back of his head nervously. "Ummmm..." he began nervously. "Some of the guys are going down to the tavern to celebrate...you know, a good first day and..." His eyes looked back up at Gohan's stern face, and he began to feel anxious again as he discerned his eyes from him once again.  
  
A quaint smirk began to form on Gohan's lips as he listened to the mumbling man before him chatter on over needless information.  
  
"And...well... some of the guys were wondering if maybe....you'd like to join us?" The man looked up at Gohan again and saw the stern expression on his face slowly slip into a more comforting and relaxed one.  
  
Crossing his arms over his chest, Gohan shrugged and agreed, "Sure, sounds like fun." He began to advance in the man's direction and saw his ragged form ease some from the change in his attitude. "Which tavern is it...ummm....?" he gestured for the man's name.  
  
"Plinet, and it's the old one on the west side of the city, Captain."  
  
"Alright, Plinet, let's go," Gohan said as he and the other man began to take to the sky in the direction of the west side of the city. "And by the way," he added giving the still antsy man beside him a friendly grin, "outside of duty, it's Gohan, ok?"  
  
The man responded in good spirits grinning back at Gohan while they sped over the dim lights of the city. They had just reached the bar entrance when a loud cheer erupted from within and was carried off on the frequent currents of wind. The two young men looked at each other curiously before Plinet cautiously began to open the heavy, wooden door that led inside.  
  
Inside, men crowded around the area near the bar practically climbing on each other's backs for a glimpse at something that was obviously highly intriguing and encased there. A few men were alerted to the newcomers' entrance and called to the others, "Hey, guys! The cap'n is here!" More men turned their eyes from the center of attention and made a loud cheer of welcome before returning to their entertainment.  
  
Some of the other men approached Gohan and patted him on the back leading him over to the gathered crowd as they personally greeted him.  
  
"What's going on?" he asked interestedly as a number of men parted the way for him to pass through. When no one answered him except by a few laughs, he began to grow apprehensive as he looked around the masses of faces wondering what they were leading him towards. It was when there were no more men and faces to block his path that he realized what they were all gawking at.  
  
Near the counter of the bar stood a lone, slim figure with long, black hair that fell cascadingly down her back. She was only wearing her black body suit that contoured to each luxurious curve in her body and made her look all the more voluptuous in the eyes of the hovering men as she swayed her body enticingly to the beat of a low tempo song that played in the background.  
  
Gohan watched her curiously as she teased some of the nearby men and then left them to return to others. He noticed that she was by far not as bulky as the other female Saiyans and her entire aura was different and less hostile. As she moved down the line of gawking men, her eyes locked with his and she stopped her dance to walk gracefully over towards him.  
  
Stopping right in front of him, so close that he could feel the heat her body generated, she placed her hands on his shoulder guards and dragged her fingers down the length of his chest plates to the bottom of his torso armor while leaning in closer to him. Gohan felt her hands run themselves back up to his chest and waited patiently as her mouth neared his until they were barely separated and then met for a moments time before leaving and lingering just below his.  
  
Slipping his hands assertively behind her back, he brought her in again for a more intense kiss that she easily obliged to. A number of loud whoops and hollers were heard as he finally began to release the woman from his grasp. He watched her stare up at him incredulously while licking his lips with a sly grin countering his face as she slowly began to recede back into her spotlight with a grin playing across her lips.  
  
Satisfied, Gohan walked casually to the bar as a few of the men slapped his back supportively. He ordered a beer and watched Plinet and another man approach him and sit down on stools opposite him with disbelieving faces.  
  
"You're pretty proud of yourself, aren't you?" Plinet remarked as Gohan just shrugged taking a few gulps of the beer that had been handed to him. "Yeah, well I'm gonna go back and see if I can get in on some of that. You make it look all too easy." With that, he got up once again to meet the crowd of onlookers.  
  
"How'd you do that?" the other man asked Gohan.  
  
"Do what?"  
  
"You have to be kiddin' me. You just kissed a nymph!"  
  
Gohan shrugged his shoulders and took another sip of his beer. "Don't give us so much credit. I never kissed a nymph, and she's not a nymph."  
  
"Come on!" the man argued. "Did you even get a good glimpse of that girl? She's gorgeous!"  
  
Looking back in the girl's direction, he caught her glance in his direction and returned to the man that sat beside him. "Yeah, she is."  
  
The man was silent for a moment before continuing, "Yeah, of course she is! She's a nymph!!"  
  
Gohan slowly shook his head in disagreement. "Do you even know what a nymph is?" he asked calmly placing his mug out to the bar tender to ask for another.  
  
A smirk grew on the man's face as he answered, "A nymph is a rare, beautiful, delicate woman."  
  
"That's somewhat correct," Gohan replied looking at him. The man was stout in build with prominent muscles formed all over his body. His hair was a mess of funny spikes that circled his head, and his chin sprouted a thin layer of farce hair while the rest of him was cleanly shaven. He rested on a stool at the bar with one hand on his knee and the other outstretched on the counter with a beer bottle in hand.  
  
"Why don't you enlighten me then," the man said lifting the bottle to his lips and then placing it back down on the bar again.  
  
"Why bother? They're just a myth, they don't actually exist."  
  
The man shrugged, "I'd still like to know what you consider a nymph."  
  
Gohan thought for a moment before beginning, "A nymph is kinda like a ghost I suppose you could say, a phantom. If you see them they just don't seem tangible or real because they're just so melodic in their being. Unlike all the women you and I have come to know, they are slight in build and practically defenseless, but all the more desirable because of it. The entire essence of their aura is suppose to be able to drive most men into lustful frenzies where their body and passions over take their mind, few are able to resist them completely, and yet, they're wordless. A few tales speak of the men who can't resist them hearing them utter soft, incomprehendable phrases, but besides that they are suppose to be silent." Gohan stole a glance at the girl who continued to dance before the rest of the men before closing his argument, "Women like that don't exist though. Sorry to disappoint you, but it's just a myth."  
  
With a nod the other man lifted his beer bottle in agreement towards Gohan before tipping the nozzle to his lips and taking a long drink. He then extended his hand towards Gohan in a friendly manner saying, "The name's Darbin." Gohan took his hand and shook it with spreading docility.  
  
"I'm Gohan," he said.  
  
"I know, Captain," the man replied with a toothy smile.  
  
Gohan gave an uneasy laugh and corrected him, "You can call me Gohan outside of duty, I'm fine with that." He saw Darbin's smile widen and allowed himself to reciprocate it with his own mischievous grin towards the older man.  
  
A wave of laughter was heard from the crowd as a shrill yelp echoed through the bar. All eyes turned towards the circle of men that spectated as the girl that was once flaunting herself to the mass coward away towards the bar. A rather obese man sauntered drunkenly towards her waving his hands in front of him in her direction as he hummed an irrythmic tune and attempted to dance to it.  
  
Everyone watched without thoughts of interference as he grabbed the girl by her wrists and pulled her towards his body. Trying to balance herself against the taut force, she fell forward pressing her body against his as he removed his hands from her wrists and placed them on her hips. Loud fits of laughter escaped the crowd as they watched the drunken fool's antics.  
  
Rising from his seat at the bar, Gohan sternly made his way to the attraction and easily pushed himself through the crowd as he caught sight of the man lowering his head down to her shoulder and begin to roughly nip at the tender skin there while the girl urgently tried to push him away with little response. Before the man actually bit her skin, a hand found itself on his shoulder and threw him away from her body and to the floor.  
  
Quickly, the frightened girl regained her composure and rushed over to Gohan's side just as the heavy brute began to pick himself up from the floor. Unsteadily, he staggered over to where Gohan stood and in an aggressive manner positioned himself in a messy version of a defensive fighting stance. The man lunged at him while swinging out with ungainly fists that landed far from their marks. Feeling it was time to end this, Gohan raised a hand and a small glow began to form there just before he launched the attack outward at the drunken man who just watched him curiously.  
  
Beams of light struck out in several directions forming a lightning effect as Gohan's energy attack met its target. When the extra particles had subsided, a downed, bedraggled figure lay flat on its back over the cold planks of the floor. He was still alive and groaning, but his body ceased to move from the exertion of the hit. The sound of footsteps neared the man before he was lifted upward onto his limp feet.  
  
"I want someone to take him home," Gohan ordered callously as two other guards hastily took the man from him and carefully carried him out of the tavern and into the dusty streets of Vegeta-sei. Turning to the scared creature behind him, Gohan stated, "I think it's best that you go home as well unless you want a relapse of your little run-in."  
  
The girl looked up at him and then quickly sent her eyes back down to the floor once again. She was shivering uncontrollably as she held her arms in self-support. Feeling a warm hand on her shoulder, she looked up once again into Gohan's black eyes with some sense of shame in her own.  
  
"Miss, can you make it home by yourself, or should I ask someone to escort you?"  
  
Gazing at him timidly, she asked in a stuttered whisper, "Could you take me home?"  
  
Normally, Gohan would have declined, but the evident fear in her expression changed his mind. He nodded and with gentle hands began to lead her out the door to the street. "Where do you live?"  
  
"On the northeastern side of town next to the Fighting Academy," she said rubbing her arms soothingly.  
  
Gohan looked in the direction described to him. "On Konakachi Pass?"  
  
She nodded just as she felt herself being lifted into the air by a pair of strong arms that wrapped themselves around her shoulders and under her knees. Wrapping her arms around his muscular neck, she pulled herself against his chest to deflect the onslaught of the passing wind as she was carried closer and closer to her dwelling. Gohan finally set the girl down on her street corner and followed her down the street to a small, domed house, which she approached with great familiarity and preceded to enter.  
  
The house was unlit as he followed her inside and it smelled of Povercia, a favored, exotic flower found only on the poles on the planet. After allowing his eyes to wander around the little furniture in the room, he noticed that she was gone and decided it was time for him to take his leave. Turning to exit, he felt a pair of thin arms snake around his neck.  
  
"Leaving already, Captain?" the girl's seductive voice asked.  
  
"Yes, it's late and my family is waiting for me."  
  
"You're mated?" she asked with disappointment in her tone.  
  
"No."  
  
"Then why does it matter what time you get home? You're a big boy, you can take care of yourself."  
  
Gohan felt her fingers tickle and caress the hair on his tail causing him shudder in delight despite his better judgment. "Miss..."  
  
"Amalthia," she whispered as she took his hand and began to pull him towards the back of the house.  
  
Following her with little reluctance, Gohan found himself in a rather small bedroom furnished only with a bed and a lamp. His eyes instinctively took in his surroundings in the dark room before noticing Amalthia in front of him enticingly running her fingers around his covered stomach and to the edge of his armor. With little effort, she undid the clasps and began to raise it over his head. When she was done, she carelessly tossed the item to the floor and continued her assault on him.  
  
Methodically, she ran her hands up her own sides in a mischievous way until they came to her neck. She kneaded her hands behind her head as she tilted it down to the side and slowly began to unzip the back of her bodysuit just slightly. Then she peered back up at him. Desire penetrated her eyes as she reached for him and pulled her body directly up against his.  
  
Nipping his bottom lip, she noticed him not responding to any of her efforts to seduce him, so she whispered close to his ear, "You know you want this." Her thin fingers began to play with the hair on his tail once again. "So why don't you just take it?" she asked as her hands trailed up to his chest and face. Meeting their lips with a quick, lingering kiss, she waited for his answer diligently. When none came, she slowly began to inch away from him casting her gaze down to the floor with a shameful feeling bouncing in her stomach. "Maybe I was wrong."  
  
Amalthia felt something grab her tightly around the waist and before she was sure of what she was doing, an arm found her back and pulled her to the muscular man in front of her while another gingerly caressed her face as she fell into the passion of a deep kiss pressed against her lips. When she broke the kiss to breath, she felt the movement of his tail on her waist and gave a pleasurable little giggle as she entwined her own with his while stroking it softly.  
  
"Change of heart?" she joked wrapping her arms around his neck.  
  
Gohan just smirked at her comment as he gently began to kiss her once against. The hand that held her hips helped to lift her upwards so that she was able to straddle his waist as he stood there in the room and carried her down and onto the soft bed.....  
  
  
  
*****************  
  
Hahahahahahahaha, I bet some people thought that was going to be a lemon, but I am not completely comfortable writing those so I stopped. Please review, if you don't I won't post anything else 'cuz I'll think you all hate me. Oh, and for those of you who may think that everyone is really OOC (Gohan and 'Kakarrott') just remember that this is an a/u and then read the prologue. Thanks and REVIEW!!!  
  
OMG!! You have to read Van Lover's story 'What You Wouldn't Expect'. It's probably the best G/V fic I've ever read by far. 


	3. 2 Meet the Family

Disclaimer: We already know.  
  
*********  
  
A/N- Uh, yeah, I got like two reviews for my first chapter which kinda really discourages me beyond belief especially since it took me so long to write it and stuff like that. I hope I get more with this chapter…. Like say five? Uhhh…. Yeah. Thanks to Jenny Kline and Demi-Saiyan Prodigy for reviewing the first chapter. Thank you, thank you, thank you, THAAANNK you!!  
  
  
  
Chapter 2: Meet the Family  
  
  
  
"You didn't come home last night."  
  
"I'm aware of that, Father."  
  
"Your mother was worried. Where were you?"  
  
"I had business to attend to. I'm sure you understand."  
  
The two stopped as they reached the corridor that led to the morning's initial meeting area for the morning guard shift.  
  
The Colonel looked at the young man beside him with a sly grin on his face and replied with a sarcastic edge, "I heard this one was a real looker, far better looking than the normal women around here."  
  
The captain nodded his agreement as he faced the older man beside him with a reflective grin on his own. "You'd be seriously surprised."  
  
"Is she marked?" the older man persisted.  
  
"No."  
  
With a small chuckle the Colonel said, "You're never going to settle down and give me some grand kids are you?"  
  
"It's not that I don't wanna have a family, it's just that I haven't found anyone that actually keeps my interest for longer than a few hours."  
  
Playfully, the Colonel threw an arm around his son's neck in a headlock forcing him over and ruffled his hair as he snickered, "You're such a man-whore."  
  
Gohan laughed back and pushed himself away from the weak hold. "I think it's an inherited trait."  
  
Another series of light-hearted laughs passed the Colonel and he put his arm around his son's shoulders and supported him, "Don't worry, you'll find someone. You're still young and have plenty of time to do that. Just make sure she's not a freak."  
  
"I think I can manage that," the younger man stated as he straightened his stature up just as the older man beside him did and followed him into the barren room filled with guards all standing at attention.  
  
A few of them nodded towards Gohan or gave him a quick thumbs up, but none of their actions were responded to as the suddenly cold captain took his place at the front of the battalion next to the other captain, major, and colonel. Role was called by Major Tinim, and then all the recruits were dismissed to their stations for the day. The officers waited for all the regular guards to file out before following them. A small bit of pressure on his back alerted Gohan to his father as the man waved his good-bye as he made his way down the hall.  
  
~*~  
  
The constantly frigid halls were silent with the breath of phantoms softly blowing against the bodies of mortals that stood as still as sculptured stone. Only the soft tapings of footsteps could be heard as a bulky man began to leave his station after having been replaced by the same young man that had previously been standing there half a day's time ago. The man turned back for one last glimpse at the recruit while cursing under his breath. Gohan smirked to himself as his keen ears picked up on the soft mumbling, but soon set himself to attention once more.  
  
There he stood for hours scrutinizing any and all passerbys with untamed eyes filled with the youthful spirit that happens upon those stricken with idleness or modest importance. A distinctly cold breeze swept the premises making him involuntarily shudder from its prickly talons. He withdrew some as the intercom on his headpiece sounded a call for a few guards and all officers to help in the downstairs cafeteria where a small riot had broken loose.  
  
Looking in the direction of the nearest guard, he called, "I'm going to the cafeteria, watch my station."  
  
The other man nodded and watched the young captain quickly bound down the hallway in the direction of the closest staircase and then disappear into its depths.  
  
At the cafeteria, several guards were already on the scene trying to settle a massive crowd of rowdy workers. No other officers had arrived yet so he decided to take command. With a quick burst of energy his power increased and a red aura began to glow around his form alerting all of the cafeteria's inhabitants and even throwing a few of them back. Many pairs of eyes settled themselves on the young captain who was walking angrily to the center of the room where a few men still continued to squabble.  
  
Three guards tried to subdue the mass of about twelve men who were cluttering about and flying assaults at each other. Gohan continued to walk towards them with little difference in his strides as the other guards noticed his approach as well as four of the men. The other eight went on with out thought until a strong force suddenly interrupted them and sent them sprawling onto the floor.  
  
"That's enough," the enraged captain yelled as he looked at the closest rioter. "What is all this about."  
  
With a staggered motion the man got to his feet and addressed him, "We were eating, Captain, and began to talk about..."  
  
"You baka, that's not what I asked!!" Gohan stormed.  
  
Phased by the captain's outburst, the man shook his eyes to the ground and stuttered, "We had been arguing..."  
  
"About what?!"  
  
"A-about the L-lady Leyl..."  
  
"You were arguing about a woman?" Gohan spat with venom in his voice. "A woman? That's all this is about?"  
  
"Y-yes, Captain," the man stated as he was grabbed by the collar and pulled off his feet towards the furious officer.  
  
Gohan peered at him through immensely black eyes whose pits showed no understanding. "You all are pathetic, a disgrace to the Saiyan race. You have destroyed the king's cafeteria all in the name of a woman," he scanned the premises with his harsh glare and continued in a disgusted voice, "That's pathetic." Like the stout man he held by the collar of his body suit was a rag doll, Gohan threw him aside and to the ground with minimal effort. Then he watched him scurry backwards on the floor with the same blackness of his eyes until he noticed a new ki enter the room.  
  
Turning on his heels, Gohan greeted the new arrival with a salute, "Major Tinim."  
  
"What's happened in here, Captain?"  
  
"From what I've gathered, the men had been arguing about a woman."  
  
"Pathetic," the major scoffed beneath his breathe. "I believe I can take it from here, you can report back to your station now if you wish, or if you want to, you're welcome to stay here and help me dispose of these pathetic weaklings."  
  
"As much as I'd love to help," Gohan began while scowling at the crowd, "I do think it would be wiser for me to return to my station."  
  
The Major nodded his approval and watched as the young captain calmly began to exit the area while occasionally glaring at a nearby man who dared to begin to move in front of or too close to him. Once he was in the vicinity of the cool corridors again he began to slightly relax, soothed by the soft currents of wind that brushed across his uncovered face. When he had made his way back up to the level his station was on he stopped.  
  
Small tinglings formed on the back of his neck as he sensed the approach of four figures behind him accompanied by the clicking sound of Saiyan boots on the tile floor. Stiffly, he about faced and patiently waited as the four forms he'd encountered the previous day slowly began to near him. The old man greeted him with a nod once they were directly in front of each other as Gohan did the same. Both officers stood unsteadily with occasional, uneasy glances at the figure between them.  
  
"Good day, Captain," the old man said with a gesture of his hand. "Has the ruckus in the cafeteria been subdued?"  
  
"Yes, sir," Gohan replied. "I saw to it myself, and Major Tinim is currently handling the after affects."  
  
To this the old man nodded his old, wrinkled head and looked down the staircase behind Gohan to the dimly lit steps that cascaded down into the depths of the palace. The dank smell of ciders and ash had carefully wafted its way up the strip and into the observant senses of all the Saiyans. Taking the old man's time of hesitation, Gohan looked back at the officers whose stature was like all other Saiyans, sturdy and muscular. They weren't of the few graces of the race to inherit handsome features, but were rugged and gnawed in appearance. They wore the uniformal, navy bodysuit covered by torso armor and shoulder plates as well as waist gear.  
  
His eyes then noticed the black veil of the figure that haunted the hallways. Short in comparison to the others and with a slim body. The face of the hood was opened towards him signifying that whatever creature lurked within that mask of darkness was staring at him just as he was it. To most it would be unnerving as the paranoia of the situation set in, but to the young captain whose nature was fearless, it was intriguing.  
  
Finally, the old man righted himself and with a sigh motioned for the other three to follow him. The officers reacted at once to the command and gently motivated the figure onwards. With a slight dip of its head, the figure nodded to Gohan before following its hosts down the barren corridors of the palace. As it left, a breeze of silent phantoms followed, propelled by the wake of the figure's gliding movements.  
  
There Gohan continued to stand watching as the four of them slowly began to fade in the distance of the corridor until he could no longer see them as they turned a corner. Dazed, he staggered to regain his composure and steadily made his way back to his station with images of the mysterious figure running its course through his mind with little hope of resistance.  
  
~*~  
  
After his shift was done and the burly man came to replace him at his station, Gohan slowly began to trudge out of the palace and into the red, dusty streets of Vegeta-sei. His mind was still plagued by the images of the cloaked figure, but its torment had decreased dramatically. With a small hop, he took to the air and slowly set course for home on the west side of the city. He passed the tavern from the previous night and slightly smirked at the thought of the events that had followed before he realized he was almost home.  
  
A fair sized house stood in the distance with a cleared field in its backyard where he and his father would spar. He landed about a block away and walked calmly up to the front door and entered the house. Once the door had opened, the sweet smells of dinner began to rush through his nose and led him to the kitchen where his mother stood preparing a large beast for supper.  
  
"Hello, Mother," Gohan sweetly said hugging his mother from behind and then quickly releasing her. "I'm sorry to have kept you waiting last night."  
  
With a sigh, the black haired woman turned around to face her son. She was short and toned with stiff black hair that fell in short spikes to her shoulders. A pair of ebony eyes stared angrily at him as she said in a spiteful voice, "You could have at least told me where you were. I was hoping you might have been seriously hurt in a fight somewhere or something."  
  
The hidden worry in the woman's demeanor failed to braze him as he shed the words from himself and took a stance at the opposite side of the room leaning idly against the thick, plaster wall while folding his arms messily across his chest.  
  
"Oh, Kinto," a cheerful voice called from one of the bedrooms. "He's old enough now to be able to take care of himself."  
  
The woman snorted and spat out as though offended, "I know Kakarrott, I'm not an idiot like you. I just don't want him to waste his life."  
  
A tall figure emerged from a doorway and walked over to her. In a playful manner, he took his mate from around the waist and picked her up in a hug. "I know, but think of it like this, if he dies than you still have Goten to mold into the perfect man like you originally intended to do with Gohan."  
  
From the same doorway Kakarrott had entered, a small boy ran out in a frenzy. "Nooo!!" he yelled. "Please, Gohan, don't die! Please, please, please, please, pleaaaaase don't die!"  
  
Kakarrott let out a hearty laugh as he set Kinto back down on the ground and walked over to his youngest son. "Nice to know you appreciate your brother."  
  
Now it was Gohan's turn to laugh, "Yeah, right. If I died he'd probably just run away and live in a cave somewhere. Or maybe he'd join one of the off-planet squads."  
  
Goten gave his older brother a malicious look and then proceeded to stick his tongue out provocatively. "Would not!" he retorted.  
  
"Oh, yeah?" Gohan snickered from his post at the wall. "Then what would you do?"  
  
"Probably throw a big party and invite all your ex-girlfriends," the preteen scowled.  
  
"Ruthless," Gohan muttered under his breath as he began to rise from his seat at the table. "I'm going to bed. I've had a long day."  
  
"Oh yeah, I heard about that squabble in the cafeteria," Kakarrott sternly said. "Pathetic weaklings."  
  
"Yeah, I know," Gohan added. "And to think, they almost completely destroyed the entire cafeteria just because of an argument about a woman."  
  
Kakarrott remained silently looking at the ground while Kinto replied in a mildly softer but still firm tone, "I wouldn't be so light about the subject of women, Gohan. You'll understand what I mean one day, and then you'll regret saying that."  
  
With a roll of his eyes, Gohan pushed off from the wall and retreated to the back of the house where his private, small room lay in waiting for him. He closed the door behind himself and began to carefully remove his gloves, boots, and torso armor while setting each item meticulously on a small rack in the corner of the room so that it was ready for him in the morning. A few small pangs hit the soreness of his tired muscles as he slowly began to remove the upper portion of his navy bodysuit. As he began to fold it, a yellow note floated out from its creases and drifted like the sweet-smelling smoke of incense to the ground below.  
  
His eyes watched its decent skeptically until it rested peacefully on the floor with its edges occasionally flittering in the soft up takes of air within the room as it dared him to pick it up. Steady hands found themselves on the note's frame and brought it eye level as he set himself down on his small bed. His fingers delicately traced the paper's outline as though unsure of whether or not he was in his right mind to read the small script set upon its page. Finally, his eyes began to scan over the clearly written text. It read: "I know that it was all probably just a one night stand to you, but I think it could be more. Maybe you could stop by the bar again after work sometime and we could get to know each other better. Until then, Amalthia."  
  
It still smelled of the Povercia that had enchanted her house reminding him all the more of her. That was the strange part. He felt no bond between himself and Amalthia, but still he didn't rid himself of all the memories they shared as he had the many other girls' he'd slept with in the past.  
  
Bitter from their lack of sleep, his eyes continued to retrace their course over the letters of the note until they became heavy and distracted. He placed the letter on his nightstand and lay down at full length on his bed still wearing the lower half of his bodysuit as sleep's cold fingers enticingly curled themselves around him.  
  
  
  
A/N- Ahhhhhhh!!! It's a lot shorter than the first chapter and probably not as interesting either… oh well. The next chapters will be getting much more interesting and that's a promise (hehehe, if only you knew). REVIEW!!! 


	4. 3 Riot in Foreign Affairs

WAHHHHH!!!! I have really bad writer's block and stuff like that. As if that weren't bad enough, my C slides and 3's are sucking too when I practice volleyball . . . . . I think I'm gonna cry.. Not really. Ok, well you people who read and don't review, I can't say I'm too happy with ya. However I did make my goal of having a total of 5 reviews * shrugs *, so I guess I can't be too mad. Thank you people who review!! You rock!! Uh. yeah, anyway. People have been wondering if this is really a Gohan/Videl fic and I say YES!!! YES IT IS!!! You just have wait until you get to 'really' see her in the story. One more thing, Amalthia is kind of a decoy I suppose you could say. Her scene is important later in the story. I have lotsa decoys and twists actually... hehehe, read and find out.  
  
I changed the intro a bit to fit what I really wanted to do with the story.  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: ... I have a belly-button; it's right there * points to belly- button *  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
The Deception of a Whisper Chapter 3- Riot in Foreign Affairs  
  
  
  
Again he stood there in the hall of the great palace listening to a call for help. This time it summoned for all officers to report to the Foreign Affairs Room immediately with no excuses, for this was an emergency situation. So, without even alerting the other guards, Gohan leapt down the hall with his set destination only a few blocks down the corridor.  
  
Before he was even half way there, he saw a number of different creatures running out of the room in sheer panic. Taking this as his cue, he rushed by the swarms pushing several beings back or to the side so that he could enter the room. He was continuing towards the center of the room where the core of the commotion rested when something large and solid was thrown into him sending him and the object flying back into the crowd. A small gasp left his mouth as he hit the far wall and struggled to get up.  
  
Once he set his hand on the ground to steady himself, something warm and moist began to soak into the crevices of his fingers. His eyes cast themselves away as he witnessed the gruesome scene beside him around the debris of the broken wall. One of the officers he had encountered the previous days lay there with a deep gouge in the side of his head that split his skull almost in half and allowed for the soft tissue of his insides to slowly begin to creep out into the world.  
  
Gohan quickly picked himself up and away from the corpse just as an energy attack hit the area he had just been in cremating the body that still lay there. Spinning around he found himself to be one of the few living beings still inside the room. The bodies of many unlucky creatures bedded the floor of the room and dirtied the carpet with their blood. Particles of light swarmed in masses of blazing energy within the center of the room where a few figures viciously fought. Two Saiyans and what appeared to be over ten aliens threw themselves at one another with equal efforts playing on either side, but it seemed that the Saiyans' defense was beginning to cut short as their rivals encircled them and attacked with ceaseless endurance.  
  
One of the Saiyans was finally thrown from the fight leaving the remaining one to fend completely for himself. He fought valiantly but soon was overwhelmed by the superiority of the opposing numbers. Gohan rushed to the man's side as he hit the waiting ground below with a hard clash. He expected the aliens to come after, but instead they seemed rather caught up with something else that was huddled in the center of the room.  
  
Unlike they did the guards, these tall, sleek aliens with yellow- scaled skin didn't attack the small cowering figure before them. Like a cat playing with a mouse, they manipulated it around their enclosed circle, pushing it back and forth between them while saying things in their native tongue and dialect. Each time a new member of the circle would obtain the figure, it would yell something at it and wait for a moment before dispersing it to another member, but their rants didn't seem all that spiteful, rather more melancholy with woe.  
  
He rushed over to help the victim of the subtle assault just as it was pushed again, this time more roughly than before causing it to loose its balance and fall to the floor. Setting himself between the figure and the creatures, Gohan assumed a fighting stance and awaited their attack. One lunged at him and was quickly deflected as its forward momentum mixed with a blow to the back of the head sent it careening through its allies.  
  
A harsh, blue glow had begun to form in Gohan's open hands as he calculated the angles of the next five attacks when a loud voice bellowed out into the room upsetting the onlookers and fighters alike.  
  
"What is the meaning of this!!!" it cried as it stormed to the center of the room over the many carcasses that lay unmoving on the ground.  
  
The creatures around Gohan began to cower away breaking their line and allowing him to see past them as the prince accompanied by the Colonel and Major Tinim stalked towards them. Gohan fell to one knee as the prince walked up beside him surveying the damage and carnage.  
  
"What happened here?" the prince demanded in a deep growl.  
  
"I'm not sure, sire," Gohan replied. "I came when the call was issued."  
  
The prince snorted as he looked beyond the young Captain to the shroud that was pitifully hunched over behind him. Gohan rose to his feet and took his place beside the Colonel and Major Tinim as he watched the prince advance towards the figure which he now realized to be the same cloaked one he'd seen roaming the halls earlier in the week. Its small frame also seemed to watch him approach it with dread. It moved up onto its hands and knees attempting to stand, but once it tried to rest its full weight upon its slender legs one of its ankles buckled underneath it and sent the figure staggering back down towards the floor.  
  
To Gohan's amazement, the prince lunged forward and caught the uneasy creature before it met the floor. With a sigh, he brought his arms under the figure's legs and back picking it up with great care. His eyes seemed to slightly soften as he said in a groggy, tired voice, "You enjoy getting yourself into trouble, don't you?"  
  
The figure rested its head into the prince's shoulder as in reply to his question causing him to sigh an exhausted breath.  
  
Walking back, the prince addressed the officers, "Major, see if you can round up any useful witnesses to this event in the hallway. The Colonel and I have some business to attend to." He looked back at the group of cowering aliens who had herded themselves into the corner with a malicious glare. "Captain," the prince said looking at Gohan.  
  
"Yes, sire," Gohan replied stiffly.  
  
"Take her back to the Royal Guest Chamber. I assume you know where that is."  
  
Gohan glanced awkwardly at his father who only nodded in return and then back at the prince, "Of course." The prince walked over to the curious, young Captain and gingerly laid the small figure in his arms.  
  
"Be careful with her," the prince growled as he turned and began to advance upon the yellow-scaled creatures drawn in the corner with the Colonel close behind him.  
  
Turning on his heels, Gohan calmly took his leave from the Foreign Affairs Room and stepped quickly through the long corridors in the direction of the Royal Chambers. Each smooth, winged stride he took was answered by the echoed click of his heels against the slick surface of the tile floor breaking the silence that had once prevailed within the chilled atmosphere.  
  
A suddenly disturbed gale reflected off the walls and blew its icy breath upon the hall's inhabitants. He felt the small figure he held close in his arms shiver at the interruption of the zephyr as his eyes found their way down upon its black shield. The hood faced into its lap and it appeared that the arms beneath the cloak were clutching each other in an attempt to keep warm. The feet, laced in tall, feminine, black Saiyan boots, swung themselves over his right forearm and limply draped in an idle fashion.  
  
"We're almost there," Gohan informed the resting figure with a stern, languorous voice.  
  
The head shot up and for a moment's time glanced at him through its veil of black emptiness before quickly returning it downwards once again when the undaunted decorum of his face peered at it through untouched eyes. Just as the figure had done, Gohan returned his gaze to the torpid hall where it had previously been.  
  
Every so subtly, the width of the corridor decreased until it was comparatively half the size of the others with fewer and fewer doors and inhabitants occupying the area. Finally, the lengthy pattern of desolate expanse came to an end at a pair of tall, heavy doors embroidered with the Royal Vegeta seal marking the area to be both confidential and private to the royal family and issued guards.  
  
A pair of stout Saiyans stood on either side of the doors with stiff postures and watchful eyes as Gohan slowly walked up to them. As he neared the doors, they slowly began to give way and open under the force of someone behind them. Out from the dimly lit interior of the chambers slid the husky Captain Arald decked in his usual officer's armor. The man's dark eyes widened some in surprise as the young captain made his way towards the guards with a cargo of black cloth in his arms.  
  
With a slight smirk, the older Captain quickly ran a hand over his short beard in a quizzical sort of manner as he approached Gohan. His eyes moved over the cape and the person within who showed little interest in his presence.  
  
"In trouble again, my lady?" the gruff voice of the Captain asked in an irritated tone. When there came no answer, he addressed Gohan, "What happened to her this time?"  
  
"I'm not sure, I wasn't there when it started," Gohan replied. "All I really know is that she was attacked in the Foreign Affairs Room by some baka aliens."  
  
As though this was a great deal of information, Captain Arald nodded his head and looked back down at her with judging eyes. "You don't know when enough is enough, do you?" he asked moving his gloved hand to the side of the figure's face that was farthest from him and forcefully pushing it in his direction. "Do you?"  
  
With a quick jerk, the figure regained its head from Captain Arald's hold and protectively pushed itself against the stiff armor on Gohan's chest. The rest of the body slightly curled into him with some sort of unknown repulsion from the man before it.  
  
Giving a low, displeasured grunt, the older man pushed past Gohan down the cold corridor with only a few words of direction, "Take her to the farthest room on the right. It's her room. The prince just contacted me saying that he will be there shortly and he wants you to stay with her until he gets there." With that, the aggravated Captain stormed down the hall and out of sight.  
  
Gohan watched him leave with a dumbfounded expression playing upon his features. When he returned back to reality and began to approach the doors to finish his mission, he noticed the lowly guards watching him with rising curiosity. He shot them each a warning glare before motioning with his head for one of them to widen the entry doors for him and the figure he held in his arms to pass.  
  
Once they had been opened, he slid through and counted his steps in slight boredom as he traced over the intricate designs on the floor's tile with his feet and eyes until the end of the hall began to near him and he was in front of the farthest door on the right. With a light, gentle toss of his arms he was able to situate the figure he held onto one arm alone. The sudden action alarmed the small creature, and in a wave of fear it threw its arms up and around his neck supportively as its once soft, effortless breaths became heavier in worry.  
  
With his free hand, Gohan gently loosened the new hold on his neck noticing the thinness of the beings arms. "I won't drop you," his smooth voice whispered plainly.  
  
The grip remained for a moment longer before the creature seemed to acknowledge his honesty and ever so hesitantly began to slightly free his neck, but continued to keep its arms curled around his shoulders in case of another disturbance. A small sigh left his lips as he moved his hand to the doorknob and silently pushed the heavy door open.  
  
The room was unlit except for a single, white candle in the far corner whose golden flame dimly flickered in the wake of the room's unseen angels, their high-born, ghostly voices sweeping melodiously through the room to invoke the need for nepenthe upon the unsuspecting. Gohan searched the wall for some light switch but found none, so he slowly and carefully began to inch his way into the large, excessive room where he could faintly see the outline of a bed in the candle's faded gleam.  
  
His inspecting eyes gazed over the object as he neared it while his free hand regained its hold under the figure's legs and helped to evenly distribute its weight. The bed was wide with black, satin sheets strewn slovenly about its interior, obviously unmade from the last time it was slept in. Gently, he lowered the figure down and placed it upon the edge of the bed.  
  
Small, attenuated fingers traced their way down from around his neck and then lost their soft contact as he stepped away from the bed to where he could barely make out the structure of a lamp situated upon a nightstand next to the bed. His hand quickly flicked the switch and the room was suddenly flooded with the low expanse of light that cast eerie shadows across the pale walls and floors.  
  
A newly found, abstract warmth grew at the back of his neck causing the butterflies of anxiety to cluster themselves within his stomach. He was being watched. This shouldn't have seemed so obscure to him with the given fact of not actually being alone in the room, but it unnerved him nonetheless. From the corner of his eye he caught the blank gaze of the figure falling silently upon him with no description of thought or emotion.  
  
Turning around, he stared back down towards the black cloak whose hood faced him to return the gaze. It sat there peering back at him for a few moments of utter tension until it casually cast its gaze away from him to its lap as the arch in its back grew until the figure had measurably curled itself into a loose ball over the edge of the bed.  
  
Surprised by the subtle nature of this unknown creature, Gohan curiously continued to watch the figure until the loud crash of the heavy door hitting the wall behind him interrupted his thoughts and he turned to face the entering prince.  
  
Posture perfect as ever, the prince slowly trudged into the room and towards the bed followed by a stumbling, old Saiyan carrying a medical case. Gohan took to one knee at the prince's approach with the proper greeting. A small, upwards wave of the prince's hand set him back on his feet and awaiting orders.  
  
The prince said nothing to the young Captain, but instead stepped towards the figure waiting on the bed whom seemed to already be able to predict what was about to happen. Then he did something unexpected among those of Gohan's knowledge. The proud heir knelt down by the foot of the bed and grabbed one of the figure's ankles laced high in a black boot. His fingers began to roughly unlace the tight, small knots causing the figure to flinch in pain.  
  
With an impatient grunt, he looked up at the cloaked creature before quickly returning to his work. Gently, his fingers began to work again until the last knot was untied and he had removed the boot painstakingly slowly. Now the fat, old doctor came and crouched beside him to inspect the recently exposed, cream skin blotched with violet and black bruising about the inner sole. Another displeasured grunt evacuated the prince's throat at the man's unsummoned approach, but he did nothing more.  
  
A pudgy hand reached out and methodically began to study the structure of the ankle going over each bone meticulously until he was satisfied and took a few steps back to retrieve the necessary equipment from his large, leather bag. After a few moments, he pulled out a roll of cloth wrap, a small bottle, and a syringe and laid it down beside him on the floor.  
  
Gohan felt his stomach drop as he watched the doctor draw a translucent, yellow liquid from the bottle with the syringe and then take the figure's leg in his other hand. He turned his head away to refuse the sight from entering his vision just as a slight gasp echoed in his ears causing a shiver to run down his spine. Hoping it was all over, he returned his gaze to the medical practice before him just as the chubby man began to cover the grotesque bruising. His eyes then noticed the prince whose face was turned downward, eyes tightly shut. A small chuckle grew in Gohan's throat but never found its way out as the prince began to slowly open his eyes and peer at the doctor who had begun to rise from his crouched position and walk towards the door.  
  
The prince followed and listened as the old man instructed him, "Don't let her walk very far for about a week and try to make her keep off of it as much as possible. She's twisted it pretty badly, but I do believe she'll be alright, you can never really be certain with them. I noticed her slightly trembling and I do think that it was from the pain, so I gave her a small dose of morphine mixed with a sleeping drug. She should sleep soundly through the night."  
  
Prince Vegeta nodded and the doctor staggered out the door. Gohan awaited his next orders as the prince walked past him to the figure that now seemed to be swaying in its sitting position on the bed unable to remain upright. The prince gingerly moved it back on the bed and grabbed one of the ends of the cape.  
  
"You can leave now, Captain," came his gruff voice as he glanced back at the young man behind him. "You are no longer needed here."  
  
Turning on his heels, Gohan began to quietly exit the room. Just as he was about to close the door behind himself, he looked back towards the bed for one last glimpse and saw the prince sitting quietly on the side of the bed with his ungloved hand gently stroking through a mass of long, soft, black hair that wove itself in wavy strands about the figure's back and between the satin sheets as the figure lay on its side beneath the bed's covers facing away from him.  
  
Only one small squeak erupted from the door's hinges as Gohan softly closed it locking the singing paragon angels who tried to escape the room's surprising scene with him but hadn't been able to seize the right moment.  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N~ Hahahahahahaha... so many sparse clues in that chapter. I just noticed something new about my writing technique too; I really don't seem to like writing dialogue. Hmmm, interesting. Oh well. REVIEW!!!! If you review than I will love you forever and ever and ever and ever and so forth. 


	5. 4 My Supposed Promotion

Disclaimer: I own nothing, all I own is...... I'll get back to you on that.

A/N- I think I'm seriously gonna cry. I've only gotten eight reviews so far and everyone's getting mad at me for not making Videl a major part of the story yet. I promise she will be though, I just don't want to rush the entire plot and sory and so far most of what has happened is important later on. I'm probably going to discontinue this story if no one seems to be interested in it. I'd hate to do that though since I think that the plot is going to be very interesting later on, probably one of the best ideas I've ever had for a story. Oh well. 

This isn't the most interesting chapter, but it accomplishes what it needs to I guess.

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~

The Deception of a Whisper

Chapter 4- My Supposed Promotion 

"Killed?"

            "All of them."

            "And what of the maboroshi girl?"

            "… I don't quite know for sure.

            "You lie."

            "Well I've heard that the prince has been dissuading her."

            "What do you mean…"

            "That's enough!" came the bellowed voice of Major Tinim as he silenced the room and called the guards to attention. "The Colonel has waited long enough for your blithering tongues to wear down and become of no use to you so that he may put in a word. Now shut up!" He scanned the rows of soldiers for anyone who would dare to try his word and was pleased to find that none did. Stepping back, he nodded for the Colonel to assume his rightful command once more as he aligned with the other officers at the front.

            Colonel Kakarrott took his forward position and inhaling a deep breath began, "I'm sure you are all aware of the commotion caused in the Foreign Affairs room yesterday. Despite the action you are forbidden to converse about the obvious and will be held accountable for any rumors started about the incident. The only thing you may concern yourselves to know is that one race broke into a fight over delegations and that the prince decided to resolve the fight himself as preparation for his years of responsibility ahead. Beyond any other circum…."

            The Colonel's speech was cut short as the heavy door to the congregational area was blown away in a sudden, small explosion and the crowned prince himself strided into the room without a word sulking in all his royal glory. All present in the room quickly took a knee with bowed heads awaiting his decree. In a swift motion, the prince hooked his hand in an upward swing signaling the group to stand. With calculating eyes he scrutinized the battalion before he came to a set conclusion and executed his motives. He pulled the mechanical scouter from his face and held it tightly at his side as another white-gloved hand directed its way towards a stocky, mid-aged Saiyan in the center of the room. 

            "You," he instructed flatly in his low, raspy voice. "Come with me." He then directed his attention to a taller and more affixed guard towards the front and continued with a quick gesture of his hand in the man's direction, "You too."

            The two soldiers quickly paced after the prince in his stately step through the cleared doorway, down the barren corridor, and out of sight leaving the majority of the battalion in a slightly curious and almost frightened state. Murmurs erupted from within the room once the crimson cape that trailed at the prince's heels had fully escaped their vision. 

            Trying the calm the frantic guards, Colonel Kakarrott raised his hand and in an affirming motion sent a small ki attack into the middle of the crowd. The short explosion silenced the wary guards as their attention was once again set upon the Colonel whose stare had taken upon a tainted and infuriated gleam. His mouth curled against his face in a vehemenent snarl and a low, chilling growl vibrated deep in his throat and rattled through his gritted teeth. 

            "No one gave you the order to converse among yourselves!" he spat angrily. A whisper drifted into his sensitive ears and his hand instantly marked the culprit as another bright ball jutted from his outstretched, index finger and hit the man full force in the chest. 

            The man was knocked onto his back; the outer casing of his armor severely damaged as the attack hit him and sent his body sliding a few feet. With a forced impulse, the wounded guard lifted his head from the ground to peer at the still snarling Colonel. The entire company watched appeasingly as the man picked himself up and too his feet ready at attention except for his limp left arm, which had been used to try and break his fall and now swayed uselessly at his side. 

            The Colonel issued a diminutive snort towards the guard before addressing the entirety of Saiyans before him slightly repressed but still seething, "Aww, now we're quiet so I suppose that now I can actually start my real declaration." No comment was heard. "The king and his personal round of advisors have issued a new standard for all of his palace guards to abide by. From now on, all activity within the palace that you should or may hear of is to never be spoken upon once the incident is past unless addressed to do so by an officer or royal family member. It is classified. Just as is customary with all other laws passed on a monarchy account such as this, discipline for not sustaining the decree is justified in the same manner as everything else. I assume you all know the consequence."

            Looking out upon the crowd of nervous listeners, his snarl twitched and turned itself into a malicious grin that only those on the safe side of situational irony can best bestow upon their features. "No one?" he asked almost cheerily. Still the stark faces passed no sign of recognition for the implied question. They didn't know. To this the Colonel let out a single chuckle and requested in a quick, smooth voice, "Perhaps you could enlighten us, Captain?"

            Allowing his own crooked grin to penetrate his usually sardonic features, our dear Captain Gohan answered, "I do believe that the consequence is a death warrant, Colonel." His eyes expectantly burned at the thought as each word he spoke ended with a bitter ring that deceived the former, soft syllables before it. 

            "Any questions?" the Colonel eagerly asked. 

            One, white-gloved hand protruded from the heights of the men in front of him. He nodded at the man for him to continue with the question, but once the baffled man had even begun to utter his question, a streak of bright, scorching light descended upon him incinerating his clothing and a majority of his skin. The clicking of boots against the metallic floor approached his useless body only to stand a few inches away from his head. 

            The Colonel looked down upon him nonchalantly before asking, "Anyone else have a question?"      

            No reply.

            "Good, now we're learning," he stated readjusting the hem of his spotless gloves. "And one more thing before I let you all go to your posts: always remember that you are all expendable." With that, he pointed his grim finger towards the already dying man and shot him through the face leaving nothing but a bloody, singed crater in the man's head. "No body likes to see a dead body looking at them," he commented nonchalantly. He then turned his gaze back to the company once more with his sinister glare. "You were all to have memorized your palace rules before even coming. I refuse to repeat day one again, and anyone who does will share your comrade's fate." With a final ki attack, the entire carcass was cremated leaving only the remaining ash of the man on the floor.

            All eyes stared in shock as the ash was sifted about by the contours the breath each man expelled created. Kicking the last of the cinders, the Colonel ordered, "Go to your posts, this assembly is over."

            With a quick, synchronized solute, the men obeyed, shaken slightly by the display of order and discipline. As the last soldier filed out the doorway, Gohan felt a weight on his shoulder noting it as his father's hand. The older man walked parallel to him having already restrained him from leaving and stood still, a serious expression plastered about his face.

            "Tomorrow the guards switch stations," Kakarrott's substantially quieter voice mentioned.

            "Yes, we do."

            "Where are you stationed today?"

            "Sector twenty-one, east, post two."

            "And tomorrow?" the edge in the Colonel's voice was discerning making his younger counterpart curious and at the same time suspicious.

            "Sector nine, east, post eight. Why may I ask are you interested?"

            His father stood there silently for a moment as though weighing his words before answering the impending question, "I am going to be rearranging the posted shifts by order of the king himself. I've decided to post you at sector thirteen, north, post ten."

            Quirking an eyebrow in interest, the Captain questioned, "The Throne Room?" 

            Kakarrott nodded.

            "I thought that was a post only for more accustomed guards who had been working in the palace for at least five years. I've hardly even been here one year if you include by palace proximity time as well."

            To this the older man nodded. "I understand what you're saying, but after the prince's incidents lately and other things I'm sure I do not have to mention to you why the king has been becoming particularly picky about escorts and sentinels when it comes to his spontaneous, little heir and his activities."

            Gohan chuckled lightly looking at the dent in the wall created by the flying door understanding completely what was being inferred. "I assume he's been generating a good deal of mischief lately with his little fits."

            An agreeing sigh escaped the Colonel as he reached out a gloved hand to stroke his tensed temples. "More than you could ever imagine."

            Gohan looked at his father inquisitively, but before he could produce his question, the older man cut him off, "I assume you understand your new orders, and if you don't have anymore questions, then you may return to your designated post."

            Stepping in front of the Colonel, the Captain quickly gave him a respectful, Saiyan salute placing his fisted hand over his heart as though thrusting a knife through his armor and left in the silent hum of the corridor's phantom whispers. 

~*~

            A few small taps echoed softly from his titanium door alerting him to the incoming visitor whose tanned face suddenly poked through the small crevice that allowed light to seep somberly into the plain, gloomy room. The boy immediately spotted his elder brother lying in his navy bodysuit upon the small bed, an arm swung over his eyes while the other sat comfortably upon his stomach and a single leg laying limply over the side of the bed allowing his foot to slightly brush across the cold floor.

            "Gohan?" the boy began closing the door behind himself and walking over to the edge of his brother's bed taking a timid seat at the foot.

            "You're supposed to be in bed," came the muffled groan of the indisposed captain failing to move from his present state.

            "I know," Goten softly agreed watching as his brother's arm slid from his eyes to behind his head exposing a curious look.

            "What did you do this time? Break Dad's scouter again?"

            An indignant scowl appeared on the younger boy's face causing the elder to smirk. "I didn't do anything."

            "Then why are you in my room, kid?"

            " I wanted to ask you a question."

            "Then ask me and go away," Gohan replied in annoyance.

            Goten looked a bit squeamish as he adjusted his posture on the side of the bed, his face faulting and drawing anxious lines as he thought for a moment gaining his brother's interest once more. 

            Gohan sighed out his vexation at being disturbed and pushed himself into a sitting position on the bed, legs out-stretched and leaning against the wall. "What is this all about, Goten?"

            The miniature replica of their father glanced at his brother's stern face before whispering under his breath, "Girls."

            "What about them?" Gohan asked cocking an eyebrow at his brother.

            "How do I get them to stop liking me?"

            Taken aback by the question and not quite knowing how to respond, Gohan could only say, "Why are you asking?"

            "Because at the academy they're always bothering me and trying to grab my tail." At the mention of his tail, the furry thing unwound itself from his waist and set itself comfortably in Goten's hands.

            "Girls are trying to grab your tail already? Aren't you only eight years old?"

            The sleek, brown hairs on the boys tail frizzed out in aggravation as he angrily replied, "I'm nine!" 

            "Oh yeah, sorry," Gohan responded quickly calculating his brother's age in his head. He sighed and began, "That's actually a good question. All I can really tell you is that when I found out a way, I'll tell you."

            Goten released his own sigh of defeat and nodded looking back at Gohan who was still leaning sleepily against the wall on his bed. The younger boy's solemn face slowly curled into a mischievous smirk as a thought brought itself into his head. Watching the turn on Goten's face, Gohan suddenly realized what the kid was thinking and mimicked his smirk leaning forward on the bed and folding his legs beneath himself.

            Their elbows pressed into the thin mattress as their right hands sought the others and with a mutual nod of their heads began to fight against the other's force to press the opposing side's arm to the mattress. About a minute passed as the brothers continued to arm wrestle until the slight give that Goten's arm allowed against Gohan's finally gave the older brother the advantage he needed to win. Beaten, the younger of the two gave a quick humph before standing up off the bed.

            "I never beat you," he pouted crossing his arms about his slim chest. 

            "Hey, don't worry about it, kid. That was the longest you've ever lasted against me. Besides," he called to the retreating figure, "it's my duty to beat you at everything being your older, wittier, more attractive brother and all."

            A small ki blast hit him in the shoulder causing him to slightly flinch while laughing at the rebellious youngster before him. "I'm just joking, kid."

            "I know," Goten said quietly. "Good night, Oniichan."

            "G'night, Otochan."

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~

A/N- Please please please please please review. If I don't get like 12 reviews I'll start crying really, really hard (spoiled aren't I?) Lalalalalala, anyways, if ya'll don't like this story or story idea much, vote for a new story, I have several original ideas for them. Ja ne.


	6. 5 The Dangers of Inexperience

A/N~ Awww, thank ya'll so much! I asked for 4 reviews and I ended up getting 11 instead. Thank you so much!! Well I've decided to continue my story (obviously) and I hope you all like it. This is actually a pretty dumb chapter, but it had to be done, blah blah. Anyway, thanks again and I love you all!! Mwa! 

Disclaimer- Having your blood taken has to be the freakiest thing in the world. I seriously thought I was gonna either 1. vomit  2. faint  3. die. I'm such an aichmophobic dork. How that has anything to do with the disclaimer, I dunno and don't care.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

The Deception of a Whisper

Chapter 5- The Dangers of Inexperience

This chapter is dedicated to Demi Saiyan Prodigy, thank you so much

            Why the sudden chill and stillness scared him, he didn't know. The palace cellar and storage room always seemed to have that effect on him since the first day he had ever been in the place to pick up his first set of official armor. Ironically, that was the same reason why he was here again, though the usual suit he picked up on other occasions was now to be replaced by a less familiar style, lighter yet denser all the same and with the emblem of Vegetasei in the corner of both chest plates signifying that he was not only a palace guard, but served the royal family directly. Normal guards' armor produced the emblem in the middle of the back plate while those in the royal family wore it only in the corner of the left chest plate.

            An elfish looking creature with a quaint and curious grin produced the armor for the young captain saying in a sly voice, "Your first day, is it?"

            Gohan took the armor examining it with scrutinizing eyes before retorting in a cold, toneless voice, "What business is it of yours?"

            The short creature gave a small shrug still grinning with the sides of his long mouth, "None at all, my curiosity only wishes to know for information you may have on the 'morrow and it's events."

            "What about tomorrow?" Gohan asked disinterested and still examining his armor.

            "Why the trial of course!"

            "And why would this trial concern you so?"

            "Oh, not me at all, boy."

            "Then why do or should you care?"

            "It matters to me, boy, bec…"

            A small ki blast struck the elf in the middle of his chest setting him roughly on his backside. Despite the harsh fall, the creature's grin seemed to softly fade into the outline of an informed smirk upsetting Gohan all the more. He carefully brought himself back to his feet and noted the small hole in his shirt before turning back to the captain.

            "If you call me boy one more time that hole won't be only through your shirt."

            "Fair enough, sir," the elf responded softly. "I just thought that you might like to know that the trial concerns you."

            Gohan cocked an eyebrow suspiciously. "I don't think I understand."

            That's when the creature began to chuckle in a jovial manner, rubbing his chest tenderly as he pivoted on a foot and began to shuffle away back into the recesses of the room. "That really is the funny part of it all though. I don't quite understand why yet either, but I suppose we'll find out."

            A deep scowl spread over Gohan's lips as he watched the elfish being scuttle away all the while chuckling in a rasping melody. The hair on his tail began to bristle in annoyance as the tip twitched from its seat at his waist. "Baka yowamiso."

~*~

            New armor shined, polished, and in place, he waited outside the Throne Room doors to be presented to the king for inspection. Although there was no one nearby in the hallway besides himself, he couldn't help but get the feeling that he was being watched by unseen eyes. His neck shivered slightly and involuntarily at the sudden feeling of someone blowing sweetly and softly upon his exposed skin, yet when he turned no one was there. He considered the fact that they were just apparitions from his imagination brought on from his apprehension and quickly dismissed them just as the heavy, metal door was opened and a tall, husky guard walked out. The guard inspected Gohan for a moment with a slight scowl before motioning for the younger Saiyan to follow him into the room.  

            The first thing Gohan noticed about the room was the vast expanse of it. He had been in the room only once previously and had almost forgotten the high ceilings strewn with enaajii pits that dimly lit the area. Set in a wide hemisphere, the curved edge of the room pictured the outside landscape through its translucent wall while the interior was set into four arguable levels. The entrance floor fell short after a ways to peak at a distinct bridge that raised above the rest of the room to carry unto another platform where four distinct chairs sat though only the left two were occupied. Below this structure sat another floor, narrower than the rest and lined with chairs and set persons facing the four chairs while yet another level lay between the other three both lower and currently unoccupied by anything. 

            Soldiers stiffly stood across the back wall and on the sides of the third floor with their prominent, armor blandly shining its ivory appeal in the weak light. A pair of unnoticed soldiers suddenly caught his attention as they strolled from their respective places at either side of the four aligned chairs to march across the bridge to where the captain stood erect and presentable. He recognized one immediately as his father, the Colonel, and the other as an older general named Cabbe who had come to be known as one of the most vicious Saiyans in his purging days.    

            They stopped at the edge of the bridge and waited for him to join them before crossing back over the bridge once again placed on either side of the younger soldier and trailing him half a pace as well. The threesome stopped about fifteen feet in front of the elevated chairs, the two occupants rising as those before them took a knee to honor their title as the man shook his crimson cape behind his shoulders and took two short steps forward. The man, identifiable as King Vegeta, flicked his wrist in an upward gesture and those kneeling quickly stood upright, heads erect and backs straight. 

            Gohan watched a secluded part of the royal city beyond the window never allowing his eyes to stray as the king slowly lowered from his perch and came down to face and examine him. The older Saiyan circled the captain for a moment scrutinizing his form and build before walking off to his side.

            "You're young," the king stated simply in his gruff, low voice. "Maybe too young. How old are you?"

            "I am twenty, your highness," Gohan responded monotonously keeping his eyes averted from the king's.

            "What's your name and rank?"

            "Captain Son Gohan, first class, your highness."

            The king grunted in displeasure, "You can drop the formalities after each question, they're annoying, but only for now." He took a step closer to Gohan and looked directly at his face as though carefully thinking about something before stepping back again. "Captain Son Gohan, huh? And a first class too, no less." He scoffed out a bitter laugh before continuing, "You're Kakarrott's brat I suppose?"

            "Yes, sir."

            A deep smirk plastered on the king's face as he glanced quickly at the Colonel and then back at Gohan. "And a captain too, eh? I bet your daddy helped you with that title, didn't he?"

            "No, sir."

            The king's smirk slid from his face in confusion, "Then how did you acquire it. It's almost impossible for a brat such as yourself to raise in my ranks that fast, especially if you aren't an elite warrior."

            "I passed all of my training and fighting courses early when I was sixteen and immediately was drafted into the purging commissions by General Nappa…"

            "You served under Nappa?"

            "Yes, sir."

            "That stupid baka," King Vegeta angrily cursed to himself. "I pity you."

            "I pity myself for that misfortune, sir," Gohan dully stated.

            For a moment the king was silent before he let out a hearty laugh, studying Gohan's stark face a moment. "With good reason, with good reason. Nappa is an idiot; if he weren't so dumb he wouldn't have been caught so unaware during that ambush on Pluneo. He basically signed his own death warrant with that one." His laughter suddenly cut itself short as he reflected a bit more on the event. "Damn bastard nearly took out my entire third army as well. Only one battalion survived that you know."

            Yes, sir. I'm aware of that," Gohan stated, his arrogance beginning to shine through his eyes as his tone turned smug attracting the king's attention.

            "Oh, I get it now," King Vegeta countered taking on his own haughty grin. "You were that soldier that rounded the bend and attacked from behind weren't you?"

            Gohan only allowed himself to grin giving the king his answer.

            "Good tactics, brat. I'm surprised with you, and that may very well be a good thing." He turned on his heels and motioned for Gohan to follow him as he raised himself onto the elevated platform with the chairs and then turned to face him again. "Remove your armor."

            A soft murmur echoed from the other guards as Gohan did as he was told, placing his torso armor at his feet and returning to stand upright.

            "Now the top section of your body suit."

            Once again, he did as he was told and awaited further instruction as the king snapped his fingers and the queen calmly stood and took her place beside him holding a red, translucent vile in her hands.

            "Before I induct you into my personal guard," he began. "Tell me: how do you believe justice should be served?"

            Gohan silently stood there for a moment reflecting on the question before evenly answering, "With the trials prescribed by the king himself, with little mercy to those who disobey the crown, and a shuddering death to those who deny it and its glory."

            A small smirk spread over King Vegeta's face as he removed his right glove and handed it to the queen who took it quickly. "Good answer. Now salute me."

            Raising his left arm to a parallel degree with his shoulders, Gohan placed his fisted hand across his chest and awaited further instruction as the king stepped up to his side, right hand raised and finger pointed as a small ki ball began to form at his finger tip. Slowly and intricately, he wove the energy across Gohan's skin in an even, thick pattern occasionally stopping to wait as some of the younger man's flesh singed and fizzled with the extreme heat and streams of blood softly boiled from his new wounds until the design was done.

            Gohan stood plastered there as he received his mark and watched as the king stepped back and nodded at the queen as she stepped forward to him after handing the king back his glove. She shifted the vile slightly in her hands as she carefully spilt some into the cup of her hand and pressed it to his side keeping her hand firmly pushed against his skin as a fizzing sound escaped from under her hand along with a red fume, which quickly dissipated into the air. The burning was intense, but Gohan refused to let his face contort in any way to show the pain he was feeling. It would be disgraceful.

            The queen then stepped back and stood by her husband as he addressed Gohan once more, "You have been branded with the royal emblem at a parallel angle to you heart. If you deceive me in any way than I will personally blast you through that very sign." He motioned towards Gohan's armor on the floor telling him to put it back on. "I will see you tomorrow, but first go get yourself a new suit, I don't like to see my guards in dirty armor or suits, even if it is with blood."

            Quickly saluting and kneeling once again, Gohan silently left the Throne Room to return to the basement.

~*~

Thankfully, the creature in the basement department didn't say much to Gohan during his next visit, but instead just grinned connivingly as he scurried about gathering Gohan's new, clean body suit. Gohan eagerly took it from the little elf and left. His journey out of the palace went uneventful until a voice from behind him stopped him dead in his tracks as he passed the Royal Chambers.

"Are you in?" the voice asked in practically a harsh laugh.

Gohan slowly turned to see the prince striding up to him. He knelt and inquired, "In what, your highness?"

The prince grunted before continuing, "My father and I both aren't fond of those stupid formalities so get up."

Gohan stood as he was instructed and waited as the prince crossed his arms over his chest and took a stance in front of the other Saiyan.

            "Are you an official palace guard?"

            "Yes, sir. I was inducted about an hour ago."

            The prince nodded for a moment in some sort of agreement before turning and without another word walked away through the corridor. Leaving Gohan to reminisce over his own thoughts.

~*~ 

Perhaps it was just Saiyan nature that drew him there and the constant need for a good fight, or maybe it was the smell of sweat and the thought of a sufficient workout to relieve his pent up stress that brought him to the PTF alone as it seemed to do every now and again. Despite the reputation that the Public Training Facility had for drawing in grimy and egotistical Saiyans alike, he preferred it to the one he and his father had built at home and even the Academy's high tech facility which he had access to because of both his standings as an officer, palace guard, and past student of the prestigious fighting school. 

None of those fancy machines and glossy walled expanses of the Academy could ever compare to this; meeting the competition of the unpredictable, low-ranking Saiyans. And that was just what he was doing now. He found that the fights with most other officers or well-trained guards to be beyond dull since their technique was far too similar and their moves far too calculated. Fighting them was like fighting a robot preprogrammed with all its attacks set to execute in numerical order. No, that wasn't fun at all, it was merely sport, this was much better and in more than one way as well.

True, the strength and speed of these warriors was not much of a match for the young captain who gracefully took each and every challenge and humbly won each and everyone. The true difference about these Saiyans was that the lower-ranking warriors fighting style was so unchoreographed, so erratic that the captain was constantly kept on his toes with endless curiosity and determination to incorporate this witticism into his own method so that he too would be able to make his defensive and offensive decisions on the spot and at the second he needed them.

A deteriorating shingle from the roof fell beside Gohan to the floor and lay there silently in a crumpled mess. He kicked it lightly with the toe of his boot and watched as it desecrated itself into hundreds of ashen grains. Although the PTF was a popular hangout among the Saiyan population, renovations were still on a to-do list for the sponsorships. A friendly hand found its way to his shoulder shaking Gohan from his mental reverie and gave him an excited shake.

"Good work, sir," the man said directing his eyes to the scene before them where another young Saiyan was being aided to his feet by yet another man. "Your form is very impressive."

            Gohan just grinned back at the older man as they walked over to the other two who were currently laughing about something and dusting off their armor.

            "What so funny?" Gohan asked unamused.

            "Well Captain…" the first began, but unable to contain his laughter.

            Gohan turned his gaze to the other man who was wearing a stupid grin and was holding his arms behind his back in somewhat of an embarrassed manner. He quirked an eyebrow at him telling him to explain with that gesture.

             "Ummmm…. Well, sir…." He too began, unable to conceal his embarrassment.

            "Well what, Plinet?"

            "Uhh, you know that last round house kick you did?"

            "Yeah, what about it?"

            "Ya know how it made Peasn hit the ground really hard next to me?"

            Gohan stared in confusion at Plinet's lanky figure unable to see where this detailed foreshadowing was going. "I don't get it."

              "Ok, well… ya know how Peasn ate a whole lotta fried stuff earlier during lunch?"

            After thinking a moment, Gohan's face noticeably paled as he continued to stare at both the laughing self-mockery still sitting on his butt on the arena floor and the uncomfortable soldier standing before him. "I'm getting an idea…"

            "Well sir," Plinet continued giving a mortified expression. "Let's just say that had to be the most vile gas leak I have ever smelt, and during a battle no less."

            A look of distaste smeared over Gohan's face as he thought about what he had just been told.

            Peasn, who was currently still laughing on the ground about his flatulent outbreak, suddenly let out a painful squeak as he was kicked abruptly on his back.

            "Hey! What was that for, Corrit?" the angered soldier sneered hopping to his feet and placing himself in a defensive stance infront of the older Saiyan.

            "Stop making a bad impression on us in front of the capt'n," Corrit hissed back, his bulky, shorter body refusing to follow the other's example into a battle stance unafraid of his would-be-foe.

            "I'm not making a bad impression," the younger one yelled.

            "Then what's this you're doing now?! It's no wonder why the other officers won't consider us for better duties when you go and act like this in front of them!"

            Entertained by the exchange and in hopes of maybe witnessing a battle between the bickering Saiyans, Gohan listened intently and watched from the sidelines.

            "The other officers don't consider us because you're too much of a kiss ass for them to think that you can accept such responsibilities…."

            "Do they always fight about this kind of stuff?" Gohan asked calmly turning to Plinet who had joined him at the sidelines.

            Plinet shrugged his slim shoulders not finding anything too amusing about the spectacle before him as Peasn threw a half-hearted punch at Corrit. "Sometimes. I think they're just kinda uneasy about being around an officer, especially in such a commercial atmosphere."

            "Well then maybe I shouldn't have told them I was a captain."

            "Why?"

            "So that they wouldn't be acting like this," Gohan stated gesturing towards the two in the arena fighting to decide the victor of their brawl. "I actually kinda wish I could have talked to them a bit more."

            Plinet glanced over to Gohan's placid form smirking in his revelation. "So that's it."

            "That's what?"

            "You didn't let us talk to you because you wanted a sparring partner," Plinet said crossing his arms over his chest proudly earning an annoyed grunt from Gohan.

            "What are you talking about?" the young captain sneered.

            "You wanted to make some friends, didn't you?" Plinet slyly remarked.

            Gohan was silent for a moment reflecting upon what he'd heard before answering, "Why would I want friends? All they do is die."

            To this Plinet nodded losing his smirk in the process. "That's true, but it's still nice to have them all the same. Wouldn't you say?"

            Again the young captain waited to reply, nodding his head solemnly and looking over to the man beside him with a quaint, hidden sort of curiosity. His gaze was returned as the other slowly nodded with a cheesy grin. "Yes, we're friends, if that's what you're thinking about asking." 

            Gohan took in the phrase and softened his glare a bit allowing his lips to twist uncertainly into his own lightened grin. 

            "How old are you anyway?" Gohan asked inquisitively noting the youthful lines on Plinet's face.

            Plinet chuckled uneasily and pulled disorientatedly at one of his long, thick locks that hung over his face. "Well, I'm much younger than your average palace guard I'll tell you that."

            "And how old is much younger than the average palace guard?"

            He continued to fiddle with his hair as he took on a sheepish smile. "Twenty-two."

            Gohan nodded indifferently.

            "You don't think that's too young?"

            Gohan slowly shook his head. "No, not at all. It really all just depends on your experience level and ability really, or so I would suppose."

            Plinet nodded his head in agreement as he assessed what Gohan had just told him. "So how old are you?"

            "About twenty."

            "Really?!"

            He nodded once more, arms folded neatly over his chest.

            "And I thought I was young for my position," the older Saiyan commented in distraught.

            "Well," Gohan began taking on an informed voice. "The only reason I was placed upon the r…."

            His sentence was cut short as a force impacted upon his head knocking him forward into the arena sprawling upon the dirt. The fight between the other two Saiyans just above him abruptly stopped at the intrusion as a hoard of laughter erupted from where he had previously stood an instant before. 

            Evenly, he pushed himself back onto his feet and turned to face his assailants. The forms of three tall, bulky Saiyans caught his attention as they continued to bully Plinet from the sidelines. He dusted himself off and calmly strolled over to the scene, glancing up once at the two still hovering in the air, their feud silenced for the moment as they watched him walk before deciding to join behind him. Plinet waited eagerly as Gohan came and stood at his side folding his arms over his chest and smearing a menacing glare across his brow and a half-displayed snarl on his lips.

            The other warriors watched his silent display with interest as one of them strode up in front of him and mirrored the younger man's expression lowering his head slightly so that each breath he took passed dankly over his skin and slightly mused his hair. Then, in a low, dangerous voice the man ordered Gohan, "Get out of my arena…."

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Advertisements-

1.) Please visit my site at http://www.geocities.com/poppyrulz/BYCD.html

2.) Read 'Bring Your Father to School Day' by FrozenFlower. It's absolutely hilarious and filled with the world's best dose of Gohan torture. Ahhh... Gohan.... torture.... is there anything more sweet?

A/N- Review!!! You can only give me more incentive to write another chapter faster and the faster I type, the sooner you really see Videl. AAHHHHHH!! yeah. Anyways, Review!!


	7. 6 The Maboroshi's Mystery

A/N~ OMG!!! Ten reviews!! I'm so friggin' happy people!! Ok, now that most of the stupid stuff is over, the story's about to get good. Hehehehe, I love knowing what's gonna happen when other people don't. It's the best part about being an author. Once again, this isn't the world's most interesting chapter, but it serves its purpose and gives you a lot of vital information for later in the story. Also, tomorrow (Monday) is volleyball tryouts for school, so if you would be so kind as to pray for me I'd be completely in your debt. Thanks

Disclaimer: I like pie. I don't own any. But I like it nonetheless. Same thing applies to DBZ.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The Deception of a Whisper

Chapter 6: The Maboroshi's Trial

            Gohan did nothing to show that he had heard or understood the command as Plinet kept at his side, a streak of worry beginning to etch itself into his mind as Gohan continued to do nothing except stare back at the larger man who had forced his face before his own. 

            The brutish man clenched his fists tightly at his sides as he repeated his order, "Get out."

            To this Gohan did reply, allowing the malice in his voice to stamp his decision, "No."

            For a moment, the other just stood there in shock at his clear disobedience. "What?"

            "No," Gohan repeated, the malice leaving his voice to make it sound simple.

            "How dare you defy me you runt!" the bigger Saiyan protested as he took a wary step back, his movements mimicked by his friends behind him. "Do you even know who I am?"

            Gohan thoughtfully folded his arms and took on as innocent a look as he could. "No, should I?"

            The other Saiyan growled deep in his throat. "I'm Hodeg the elite!!"

            "Oh," Gohan stated simply.

            The appointed Hodeg took a haughty stance, arms carefully crossed over his chest and a secure smirk bested upon his face. "That's right, I'm an elite, and so are my men, Trobez and Lenic." He motioned behind himself to a bald, fat Saiyan and another with a haircut that resembled a pineapple and a sturdier appeal.

            Gohan quickly glanced over the both of them before returning his gaze to the threat before him, obviously the ring leader of the act, who was also sturdy yet bulky in mass with his own array of short, neat spikes upon his head cropped barely above the skin. 

            "Oh."

            "And who are you clowns?" Hodeg inquired, the smug grin still on his face.

            Gohan reciprocated the smirk, but before he could answer, Corrit stepped in.

            "I'm Corrit, second class, these are my friends Peasn, second class, Corporal Plinet, first class, and this," he grinned motioning towards Gohan. "This is Captain Son Gohan, first class,"

            The smug expression faded from the man's face at the news as he scowled for a moment before it seemed the brute had a brief epiphany and resumed his former, superior stance. "Captain Gohan, eh?" he snickered.

            Gohan nodded.

            "Yeah, I remember hearing something about you and how you cowered out of that battle on Pluneo," Hodeg smirked.

            A vengeful scowl overtook Gohan at the comment as he hurried to defend himself, "What the hell are you talking about?"

            "A friend of mine told me about how you fled with your battalion once the ambush was sprung and how you and your men took off with your tails between your legs in retreat as your comrades were massacred. Just pups aren't ya?"

            Gohan grit his teeth in anger at the accusation. "That isn't even remotely close to the truth!" he spit, his energetic aura spilling around himself in distaste. "I noticed the trap we were being led straight into before it happened and tried to warn Nappa about it, but he wouldn't listen, so I did what I knew had to be done."

            "And what was that?" the elite laughed followed by his henchmen. "High tail it outta there before you got any hair plucked off your head?"

            "No!" he protested. "I detached my battalion from the rest of the group and headed off the outlook. We weren't even that far when the ambush sprang and we were able to determine where the back of the force was and attacked. We succeeded in destroying the resistance, but…. we were too late…. the rest of the fleet had been destroyed. Not even everyone in my battalion survived, so if you want to go an…"

            "Did you ever stop to think that maybe Nappa's fleet would have made it if you hadn't left a…."

            "Then we all would have died!" Gohan yelled, sneering in utter malevolence for the man before him.

            "At least you would have died with honor, in battle!!"

            "Where's the honor in dying an ignorant death? And besides, the mission was for king and empire, not some silly dignity trip that would land me and my men dead!" Gohan seethed in fury at Hodeg's accusation. He knew what happened and what would have happened had he not retrieved his battalion. It was bull headed Saiyans such as this that killed thousands of the king's forces needlessly and it irked him beyond belief.

            The elite's seemed satisphied with his rationalization as they silently stood, light sneers still intact. Then, without a word, Hodeg took another step back, looked at his men with a synchronized nod, left as though nothing had even happened leaving the others to just blankly stare at their backs.

            "What what that all about?" Peasn softly asked still watching the retreating figures as they moved towards the exit.

            "I don't know," Gohan said, a deep rasp echoing in his throat like he was trying to rid himself of a bad taste in his mouth.

~*~

            It was Gohan's official first day as a guard in the Throne Room, and oh what a first day it would be. The Colonel had forgotten to inform him of the fact that his first day would be dealing with a court case concerning treachery and a brief of contract, which was a very high infidelity on Vegetasei. He had almost punched his father when he was given the news as they flew to the palace that morning but refrained when he figured that the older man probably had many things on his mind and had unintentionally forgotten to give him the news. 

            Vegetasei was experiencing many crises at the given moment as the Saiyans reformed their growing empire, trying to keep it under control while being so far away from some galaxies that they had conquered. Some areas of their empire had formed alliances with one another to try and overthrow the compressive rule Vegetasei had on their planet. Although the republic was yet to be completely defeated, there had been some close instances where freedom had almost been reached by the opposing forces. 

            Then there were the dealings of the prince who seemed almost too hungry for blood in some cases while showing astounding mercy in others. He was literally driving the king insane with his constant stunts on other planets. There was even a silly rumor surfacing lately among the inhabitants of Vegetasei that he sometimes even took prisoners from other worlds just to hold as universal specimens in the prisoner barracks. 

            He followed his father through the grand doors into the Throne Room feeling his breath catch a second time as he took it all in quickly before departing from behind the Colonel towards an empty post just off from the side of the entry doors. Without another thought, forced habit kicked in and he completely straightened his form allowing his feet to spread so that they were parallel to his broad shoulders, hands clasped behind his back, and his chin set up high on his neck to characterize his noble blood and breed. 

            Earlier he had glanced towards the actual thrones and noticed that three of them were occupied, the only one left empty being the authorized seat of an unborn princess or one day, if fate should have it, the prince's mate. As much as he would have like to, he refused to allow his eyes to travel back to the royal family for fear of breaking his visual discretion code, so he faced ahead watching the faint dust storm wisp inaudibly outside beyond the wall of surveillance glass. The crimson folly of particles danced in a strange and entertaining manner for the young captain as he silently stood and watched it until his mindless reverie was interrupted by the metallic tapping of boots on the hard, cold floor snapping his attention to the delegates currently entering the room.

            Although he was not permitted to freely stare at royalty without suitable cause, these aliens were fair game to his scrutiny. There were four of these tall, skinny creatures whose skin seemed to glow a tainted gold beneath their bronze, tube-like armor and orange suits. In long, quick strides, they made their way before the king well aware of the many sets of eyes positioned directly upon them as they knelt and waited to be spoken to by the king himself.

            The king took his queue and stood, followed shortly thereafter by the prince. In a deep, gruff voice he issued, "Are you the ambassadors of Kyakudo?"

            One of the Kyakudoans made a clicking sound to address the king who gave a low growl in obvious distaste.

            "Do not mock me by using a dialect in my court other than Saiyano or I shall cancel the trial and reprimand you and your planet without any further prosecution as I see fit," the king snarled.

            "Our sincerest apologies, your highness. We are the Kyakudoan ambassadors."

            "So I see," the king huffed crossing his arms securely over his chest and stiffening his stance in agitation. "Your people have been accused of treachery towards the crown and furthermore failing to abide by our contract for a merciful levy on your worthless planet. Knowing the allegations placed upon you, how do you plead?"

            "No contest, your highness," the same alien softly spoke, still leaning on his one knee for support on the floor at the king's feet.

            "Are you aware of the consequences impending upon your race should I find you guilty?" the king asked, almost in annoyance.

            The Kyakudoans were silent for a moment in hushed contemplation before answering, "Yes, we are well aware."

            "Then surely you do realize that pleading no contest in this tribunal will do you no good. You will either be sentenced as guilty or not as guilty."

            "'Not as guilty', your highness?" the alien stuttered. "I'm afraid I don't understand."

            To this the king smirked. "It's quite simple really. You first pleaded no contest knowing the consequences if you lost this hearing instead of plainly saying innocent which would have been the only choice that could keep you from complete harm. By saying no contest in this instance you have just told me that you do wear some sort of culpability towards your accusation and are therefore guilty to some degree. Am I not right?"

            Silence.

            "Oh," the king stated in a tone that bordered friendly, but rose in a static hiss. "So you don't deny you're alliance with the Bengonin Rebellion? You shouldn't. We already have proof from Malthasia and Pluneo that directly links to Kyakudo and that you are part of the rebellion and are so here by proclaimed guilty towards that account. Then there is one last major issue…" King Vegeta paused taking a single step forward and glanced behind himself at the prince whose glare was lethally narrowed on the criminals before him.   

            "Your people destroyed part of Vegetasei's royal palace and killed some of our officers as well as endangered the life of one of our protected reserves."

            "Your highness, those men…."

            "But do you know what really vexes me?" the king seethed taking a few more steps towards the aliens. "The fact that you have the audacity to try and cover up your mistakes after you waged a battle in my own palace, my own HOME!! You have no idea what disrespect you have shown Vegetasei in the past few days, and furthermore the disgrace and fate you have lain upon your very planet…"

            "But your highness…" the alien desperately tried to plead followed closely by the others in his group as the king continued his judgment.

            "As punishment for your wrongs, I cannot find anything more fitting than this: I hear-by order the complete annihilation of the planet Kyakudo as soon as possible."

            "Your highness, please reconsider!" the yellow creatures begged in utter horror.

            "Why?" King Vegeta growled, disgusted with the weak display before him. "I don't think you deserve a second chance."

            "We were never able to explain our case, your highness. Besides," the lead Kyakudoan bargained franticly; "Where would we and our people go? We would be loners in space and would probably end up doing your empire more harm than good."

            "Is that a threat?" came a low, provocative voice from behind the king.

            "I believe it was," the king smirked in agreement.

            Out from behind the chilled air of his father's dead shadow, stepped a more youthful copy of the prototypic form of a Vegetasei king. He stood beside his father for a moment completely mimicking the older man's stance down to his sinful smirk, only a few inches of heighth, a fold of black, pointy bangs, and a reckless gleam differentiating the two proud men from one another. The youngest of the pair continued forward flashing his pearly canines at the wary beings below. 

             "Your highnesses, no, I implore you that it was not a threat at all I was just…"

            "Don't bother, your planet will be nonexistent fairly soon and your yapping won't help," the prince smirked continuing to stride slowly and menacingly towards the kneeling aliens.

            "But our people!" one alien cried out in desperation; "Where will we go?"

            "No where," the prince simply stated.

            "But…. why?"

            A sadistic chuckle quickly filled the room as the prince raised his hand aiming it at the alarmed aliens. "Well, who's going to tell them they need to go?"

            All heads in the room perked up as a ki ball was sent hurtling towards one of the Kyakudoans leaving a neat hole through the golden warrior's body. Two of the others stood from their kneeling position in a panic and tried in vain to break the distance between themselves and the door as two more attacks gave them the same fate as their previously fallen comrade. 

            Only one remained, the unappointed leader of the small pack, scrambling from his kneeling position only to find himself quickly back pedaling as fast as he could to hopelessly evade the oncoming prince as the Saiyan's strong, gloved fingers forcibly wrapped themselves around the weaker alien's scrawny throat breaking off the utility of the trachea and placing excruciating pressure on the spinal nerves. Within only a few moments the Kyakudoan quit his exertive struggle for freedom as his body slowly lost control of itself and fell limply to the floor, no longer supported by the prince's grasp. 

            The king sighed in annoyance motioning towards the door. "Send her in."

            A short hiss was heard as the huge doors to the Throne Room slowly opened and three figures stepped into the room, but two stopped shortly beyond the front exterior of the room leaving the third to walk by its lonesome self up to the throne and perform a bowed curtsey waiting to be reprieved. A swift hand gesture allowed it to stand upright waiting for the king to speak.

            Gohan didn't notice this though as he carefully examined one of the guards that had escorted the plaintiff into the Throne Room. He was a slightly shorter guard with a thick mustache, which he occasionally twitched side to side. He recognized him. He knew he recognized him, but just couldn't place from where. Darn it, where did he know that guy? He continued to wrack his brain for information unable to avert his attention from the man. Darn it. Darn it. Darn it. Darn it. Darn it? Da-rhn it. Da-rhb it. Darbin!

              That was it. This man was Darbin from the bar and one of the guards the prince had taken earlier from the congregation room. But what was it that he had wanted with Darbin that would bring the lowly soldier here? It was then that his attention was directed to the front of the room where the king was addressing a short figure clothed in a dark, black cloak. He saw the prince step up to it, a wryly grin upon his features as his father followed close behind.

            "As a protected participant of the Saiyan monarchy," the king addressed folding his arms stiffly across his chest; "justice has been served in your favor in accordance of Vegetasei law. Should you feel that you are not yet justified in contrast to what has earlier been dealt to you, you are permitted to seek vengeance in your own terms as long as it abides by the law. If you have nothing more to discuss with us, you are free to leave the court now, or, should you want to, you may sit in the pit and listen to other prosecutions."

            The figure gave a slight shake of its head.

            "Very well, you are dismissed," the king stated, turning his back on the figure to walk back up to his throne next to his shorthaired queen.  

            The prince however watched with what could be taken as amusement as the figure gave a deep curtsy and turned to leave as well. He followed after it and then headed it off giving a quick order to a few guards standing off to the side to remove two of the limp bodies from floor that were slightly blocking its path. The figure halted and examined the damage as if it had just noticed the stained floor before turning its attention to the prince standing beside it. He gave a smug grin taking a short step closer and extended his gloved hand towards the hood, the back of his hand facing what would be the creature's cheek in an affectionate gesture. However before contact could be made, the figure snapped its head quickly away from the opposing hand refusing the contact.

            With a short grunt, the prince retracted his hand saying in a disappointed voice, "That's right, I almost forgot."

            He took a wide step backwards and bent slightly at the waist in a small bow taking one last look at the cloaked being before retreating back to his place beside the king, watching as the mysterious cloak left the Throne Room followed closely by its two guards.

            King Vegeta watched his son in great amusement allowing a smirk to cover his face without trying to hide it. When his son saw his expression, a deep scowl scarred the heir's idiom causing a low chuckle to rise from the elder royal's throat.

            "Feisty isn't she?" the king mocked.

            An irritated growl was his only answer as the prince took his place at his father's side.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

A/N~ Hahahahahahaha, most people have already figured out the basic scheme of this fic I think. Oh well. I'm still gonna write it.  Ummmmmm…. I'm feeling much more confident now about my fic, but still, REVIEW!!!!! _Please?_


	8. 7 I Wish I Knew

A/N~ I'm so happy; I made my school's JV volleyball team despite the fact that I didn't even make freshman last year!! I'm really psyched! Anyway, I'm sorry for the series of boring chapters (this is also a filler), but I promise you that the next one will be better. Also, please review, I know they're overrated but I still like to know what people think of my stuff. 

Disclaimer: I own all, bow before me and act like monkeys.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The Deception of a Whisper

Chapter 7: I Wish I Knew

She was there. Dear kami, should he even exist, she was there.  Seated at the end of the long bar table sat the one person he was not comfortable with seeing at the present moment sipping absently at a tall mug of beer. She looked sad with her head perched solemnly on her left hand and her back arched in a loathsome manner. Her long elegant tail swung negligently behind her as though counting off the minutes before she toppled forward onto the counter top before her.

            Gohan took a deep breath and readied himself as he approached her from behind and took a seat to her left ordering himself a beer before apprehensively laying his forearms on the bar and clasping his hands together giving her a sidelong glance. She didn't seem to notice his presence as she continued to sip at her drink and stare blankly at the wall. He stayed like that for a while waiting for her to acknowledge his presence, but when she didn't even glance at him for about a five minute time lapse and instead seemed more intent on buying herself another drink and slowly downing it just like she had the other, he decided mentally that she probably didn't want to speak to him at the present moment.

            With a small squeak of the stool he had previously perched upon, he stood and began to fumble in the lining of his bodysuit's wrist pulling out a small stash of money and quickly handing some to the barkeeper giving the man a small, appreciative nod in the process before turning to leave. He had only taken two steps away from the bar when a somber, hoarse voice stopped him in his retreat.

            "You think I'm ugly, don't you."

            It was a statement more than a question that left Gohan speechless as he comprehended that he had just been spoken to. He took a moment to clear his throat before turning back to her. She was still in the same exact position as when he had first entered the door and her gaze still refused to set itself on him.

            "No," he stated in a forced voice.

            That's when she let out a sore, heavy laugh edged with what was a muffled sob. "Now you're going to lie to me?"

            Gohan shifted uncomfortably between his feet. "No, I'm not lying. I do think you're attractive. Why wouldn't I?"

            She let out another quick, bitter chuckle finally tilting her head to look him square in the eye. "You tell me."

            He sighed, "Amalthia I…"

            "But that's not what's bothering me. I know what your reputation with women is and I also knew before you took me home and yet I still took you to my bed knowing fully well that I would more than likely regret it." She took this time to tip the edge of her mug against her lips and down the rest of her drink in moments ending with a content sigh. "What's worse is I don't regret it. Pathetic, eh?"

            "I don't quite understand wh…"

            "Of course not. I don't either. All I really know is that I'm mad I took you home, and I'm mad I took you to my bed, and I'm mad that you didn't check up on me afterward, and I'm mad that I feel so attached to you now, and I'm mad that I don't care. But most of all," she confessed as a single, translucent tear streamed down her cheek as she switched her gaze to her lap where she played anxiously with her fingers; "I'm mad that you're going to tell me right now that you just want to be friends." 

            He watched as she sat there and quietly sobbed having already told him what she felt and unable to configure a way to console her without being too forward. Placing a hand hesitantly upon her shoulder, he gave her a comforting squeeze. "I'm sorry," he said in a softened tone he rarely used; "But is it possible for us to be friends?"

            She contemplated for a brief moment before slowly, vaguely nodding her head. "Yeah, it is."

            He flashed her a small, forced smile before giving her shoulder another affirmative squeeze and saying, "I'm glad. I'm just sorry I hurt you."

            Amalthia glanced back up at him with a shy smile of her own. "Good."

            And all seemed settled as he took his hand from her shoulder and began to once again walk away. "I'll see you later then?"

            "Yeah sure."

            He gave her a short wave before disappearing in the masses of people and out the bar completely oblivious to the cynical scowl that had etched itself on Amalthia's face as she turned back to the barkeep and ordered yet another drink.

~*~

            It had been almost a week since the trial and Gohan's initial first day on duty in the Throne Room. The day had passed uneventfully with only a few minor cases being brought before the king and only one unfortunate being having been cremated so far. To be quite blunt, he was bored out of his mind and pondering over what would happen if he snuck in a few, invisible ki attacks at the guards on the opposite side of the room, however his respect for the crown and fear for his life would never allow him to do so in case he was caught, though the guards' reactions would be priceless and possibly worth the impending danger. Oh well, back to plan A, stare mindlessly at the wall while trying to figure out how to keep from falling asleep.

            Thankfully, he didn't seem to be the only one in this dire position. Most of the other guards were already accustomed to the long, plain days on duty and hardly even moved a muscle besides the suspended, occasional blink of their eyes, but in front of the entire congregation sat the one person he felt he could truly empathize with. 

            He shifted in his large chair from side to side uncomfortably switching his weight between his flanks as he moved his head from resting on one palm to the other. If anyone hadn't known better, they would have guessed that the dear prince either had somewhere else he had to be soon or had a bad case of hemorrhoids, though neither was true. Same as the good captain, Prince Vegeta was bored out of his wit's end and was desperately writhing for an excuse, any excuse to leave the wretched room and do something besides sit and listen to his father bicker with foreign leaders over proper partitions and such.

            In a weird sort of way, Gohan felt oddly linked to his prince at that present moment and could almost experience his pain as dumb and torture. The only idiosyncrasies that deciphered them at that moment were their public status and rank.

            Gohan was dully watching his father reprimand yet another alien that thought he could assuage the king's decision by begging at his feet and drag him by a long arm across the room's adjoining bridge and to the door when a soft, distant beeping caught his attention. Looking towards the throne, he saw the prince press a button on his scouter with great interest before rising silently to his feet and dashing out of the room without so much as a word to explain his departure.

            The king gave a low, frustrated growl before sitting back deeply in his chair once more and grunting, "Damn brat."

            Gohan regarded his words as he listened to the quick, steady beat of the prince's metal-capped shoes pad away into the chilled corridors until he was certain he could no longer hear the dry echo race away. He quirked an eyebrow out of habit as he pondered the sudden departure before letting out a quiet sigh and returning his attention outside the glass windows allowing the issue to pass. 

~*~

            Cold. Silent. Unnerving. He wouldn't have it any other way. It was the daunting dreariness of Vegetasei that drew all its natives back home from their quests to conquer others. Just as a bird flies back to the nest it may associate with safety, a Saiyan always came back home for the comfort of the melancholy gales that circulated the planet and fed them giving off the constant feel of an approaching battle though none may be close. It didn't matter; it was that feeling that they lived for and was consistently supplied there.

            Gohan had no problem taking it all in as he exited the metallic, entry doors of the palace intent on making his homeward destination. He took thick lungfuls of it, glad to just be able to have that feeling course through his veins and invigorate him for life to come. He needed it after his tedious week of nothing. Standing around a room staring at the same picture for hours on end wasn't exactly how he originally pictured his life after he got back from his last purging mission. Then again things never really do go as planned for the young, do they? 

            He stretched his long arms behind his back in an effort to relieve the stiff muscles there as he walked through the palace's front entry gardens lavished with many thorn covered, indigenous plants that had aptly been strewn around tall statues of great kings now dead. Giving slight pauses between each one, he studied the stony features of each king noting the common similarities between the past and present rulers. Then he finally reached the edge of the garden where the most prestigious statue stood erect and proud in all its commemorative glory for the last Super Saiyan ever to have existed.          

            And there perched in the crook between the mighty Saiyan's shoulder and neck sat the solemn statue of yet another ruler, though unlike the rest, he was yet to have his title and full respect from his people officiated and recognized. He wasn't a has-been, was, or is; he was a to-be, and the look on his face all but screamed his distaste of the idea as he promptly snorted and crossed his arms over his chest once he realized he was being watched by one of a lesser order.

            Gohan quickly averted his eyes not meaning to show any sign of disrespect to the heir as his overlord took his own gaze from his figure and converted his attention to the happenings over head where a million stars danced to a silent rhythm in the dark expanse of the night sky. He inadvertently shuffled his feet in nervous tension as he watched the small, crimson, dust grains coil about the uplift before settling again; he waited until the silence was broken by the prince's words.

            "I'm not going to sentence you for looking at me, you know."

            "Thank you, your highness," Gohan half stuttered, unprepared for the encounter.

            The prince allowed one of his legs to swing down like a pendulum in silent boredom as he continued, "It's somewhat of a stupid rule anyway, don't you agree?"

            Gohan remained still, unable to think of the correct actions to take.

            A smooth smirk graced Prince Vegeta's face as he watched the young captain mentally argue with himself on how to reply to the simple question before answering with a quick nod of the head. Simple, yet direct and unoffensive. Smart. 

            "You don't have to be as hesitant with me, Captain," the prince assured flashing the same, cocky smirk he had used countless times in the past to show his approval. "Unlike my father, I'm not too easily offended unless the remark is direct. Speak freely if you wish, but watch you words."

            Weird. The prince was being open with him. Gohan hadn't the slightest clue on how to react to that and so continued, "Thank you, your highness."

            "The your highness crap is unnecessary too, as I've told you before."   

            Gohan nodded in remembrance. "I'm sorry. It's just that I'm a bit surprised to see you out here."

            To this Prince Vegeta nodded. "I suppose you're right, but I couldn't stand to be in the palace a moment longer with those arrogant bastard-ambassadors all thinking that they can save their asses by getting all buddy, buddy with me. Some of the guards even do it too. It's an act that gets boring very quickly." He sneered a moment before looking directly at Gohan who was now watching an energy stream streak across the midnight havens as a nearby Saiyan took to the sky.

            "So, you're Colonel Kakarrott's son, huh?"

            "Yes."

            "Hmmm, interesting," the prince reflected on the thought a moment longer before continuing; "What's that like?"

            Gohan shrugged. "It's alright I suppose other than the part of everybody thinking that he's the only reason I got my position in the king's forces."

            "Sounds familiar."

            The pair was silent a moment, each trying to think of something to say to the other. Gohan allowed himself to inconspicuously study the prince in this time, curious about the young heir's presence. He didn't seem bored or annoyed. If anything, he seemed concerned and unconsciously dictating an entire story of grief upon his face to the soldier below.

            "If you don't mind my saying," Gohan broke in earning himself an attentive look from the prince; "I don't think you came out here because you were bored."

            A slightly puzzled and disturbed look met his remark as the prince reminisced over what he had just said. Then his face took on a miserable gleam and he turned his gaze away once more to greet the dancing stars dismissing the other with edged words, "You may leave, I didn't mean to keep you if you were intent on going somewhere."

            "You aren't keeping me, sir," Gohan corrected. "But if you wish for me to leave I will."

            The prince gave a short nod issuing the captain aside.

            Gohan gave a confused look before turning to leave the solemn prince to himself when the deep, husky voice of his overlord caught his attention once again, "You're right in case you were wondering, I'm not out here because I'm bored."

            Gohan stopped in mid stride listening to the prince, turning ever so slightly to hear his words better.

            The prince didn't look back at him however as he continued to watch the stars, a distant look hazing his eyes. "I'm rather bothered if you care to know."

            "Why?" Gohan simply asked taking a few steps closer to the prince who was still perched high upon the statue.

            A few moments passed before he was answered, "Because she has a virus."

            Currently beyond confused, Gohan continued to inquire, "Who is 'she'?"

            To the young captain's bewilderment, the prince let out a short, sole laugh as he ran a hand through his flame-swept hair pushing his adolescent bangs away from his forehead. "Ya know," he began with an unsteady tone; "I really don't know. I don't know what her ulterior rank is, or who her parents are, or what she likes. I don't even know what her real name even is. I don't know who she is." He let his hand drop from his face in a defeated yet relieved sigh. "I wish I knew."

            "I'm sorry to pry, sir," Gohan cleared, not suspecting that answer.

            The prince shook his head in acceptance. "It's quite alright. You may leave."

            Gohan gave a quick nod before stepping aside and silently striding out of the garden before taking to the air and heading home, bewildered thoughts coursing aimlessly through his heads over this new mystery.  

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Yeah, boring eh? Well next chapter something very interesting happens and I'm sure you're going to recognize yet another person from the show that you may not have expected to be in the story, and you'll get to see more of Videl. BTW- I'm gonna be speeding up the plot a bit more now so that it doesn't drag as much. Hehe. Yeah anyways, REVIEW, technically only got 2 reviews last chapter and I'm not too happy 'bout it.

 Special thanks goes out to Pareathe, the author of such great fics as 'The Kakkarotto Timeline' and 'The One's They Take For Granted' for advertising my fic 'Myself' and giving me a good review when it is really I who should be advertising her and thanking her for writing all of her fabulous stories so that I and many others may enjoy them. Thank you, Pareathe for everything and more.


	9. 8 The BlueHaired Doctor

I'm so sorry that it took me like… 3 weeks to get this out but I have an excuse that made me cry for about an hour before I finally sucked it up and stopped. My file that I've been keeping this in somehow got dislodged in my computer's memory disk and wouldn't allow me to open ANY word documents and all the one's I tried to open ended up getting deleted. Like the file was there, but the content was erased. It sucked…. hard, especially since I had a few other chapters I hadn't posted yet get deleted. This is probably gonna suck since I had to rewrite it and lost my momentum and stuff on it, sorry everyone.

~*~

Disclaimer: I want my mommy….. _and_ Gohan, but we can't have everything now can we?

~*~

The Deception of A Whisper

Chapter 8- The Blue Haired Doctor

            It had been about four days since Gohan's encounter with the prince in the palace gardens and the king was beginning to grow impatient with his heir and the lack of presence he'd suddenly shown in the Throne Room and to his designated duties as of lately. Because of this the king had sent several parties constantly about the palace to locate the prince and give his coordinates. Most of these squads had failed however as it would appear that the young monarch wished to remain unfound by his elder. Now Gohan found himself walking languidly down the cold corridors, not to find his prince but to relay a message to the storage barracks, where the prince had often been seen scouring the many supplies boxes, informing them that at their next sighting of the prince to detain him for as long as possible while informing Colonel Kakarrott of his attendance by a messenger. The king wished to catch his illusive brat and if any of these instructions were sent by scouter, then the young deity was bound to pick them up should he also be wearing one.

            To the young captain's dismay, the silent seraphim glided by his side all the while keeping him uncomfortable company. Their sweet, chilled breaths occasionally grazed the perceptive skin of his neck sending involuntary shudders down his spinal cord and caused the short hairs on the back of his neck to stiffen and stand on end. They tousled his thick hair in efforts for his attention and ran their cold, icy fingers over the soft flesh of his cheeks in hopes of even a wayward glance, but none came as he kept his attention on the task at hand never wavering for even a moment under the trials of these wistful phantoms until he was but steps from the storage barracks. 

            Then as he reached out his hand to enter a code into the entrance module by the door, the soft pat of a footstep behind him alerted his attention. He waited a moment for the steady beat of shoes walking away to echo back to him as the located creature continued on his journey, but they never came. Gohan cast a few eerie glances about himself finding nothing. Either the creature had been startled by his sudden appearance, or hadn't known how to react to seeing someone else in this usually uninhabited part of the palace, or it simply hadn't wanted to be found, or maybe perhaps all were true.

            Gohan stalled a moment using all of his senses to reach out and find any other occupant of the corridor. His eyes, ears and nose informed him of nothing and he would have been more than happy to oblige their eased messages had his other two senses not been so vibrantly alerted. Though he could neither see, hear, nor smell any other being within the vicinity, his skin told him otherwise as the feeling of small prickling enveloped his body and made his muscles involuntarily twitch. Besides that was the air, which was hung in a bitter taste of uncertainty that tickled his notions as the flavor wafted about his mouth. Someone was there.

            Unable to locate anything after a brief minute of search and deciding that his original mission was the most important at the moment, he closed the small gap between himself and the door of the storage barracks only to catch from the corner of his eye the soft silhouette of a shadow dash beyond visibility down a passageway adjacent to the one he currently occupied. A mixture of soldierly instinct and Saiyan curiosity began to overwhelm him as he felt his feet move beneath him without his instruction and silently follow after the barely apparent, quiet taps of footsteps making their way down the hall just ahead of him.

            Where ever those footsteps went he followed all through the lower levels of the palace until he noticed where they were leading. Those phantoms who never seemed to leave his side seemed to grow increasingly distressed as they neared the set destination and pulled relentlessly on the edges of his armor in unyielded warning in hopes of assuaging him into turning back and leaving this place, but he didn't listen and continued on in growing interest and with countless ideas running rampantly through his mind over who was leading him into the lowest area of the palace as well as what their motives were. Surely it was a wanton thief who had met his match in the maze of hallways and entrances that so intricately plagued the palace and a cunning, young captain who was able to catch upon his sly movements. And then he stopped dead in his tracks as the appearance of the large, barred entrance loomed just feet before him, its iridescent metal gnawing in old, rusted coats thick with growing mold and other abrasions.

            His breath caught in his throat as a new chill ran through his veins not caused by his flurry of ethereal guests, but by a feeling that Saiyan warriors rarely feel if ever in their lifetime. Taking a few uncertain steps back, he focused his stare on that door that bore the signal of power-made caskets basked in an eternity of night where day never dripped its dim light and hope never wandered aimlessly; a place where the unfortunate breathed the word death like life itself, but never found the comfort. His chest heaved as he continued to stare, the hoarse calls of those within slowly gripping into his ears and shattering his holding bonds of sanity till he too wished to join their screams, but his pride would not allow him to do anything more than keep his form straight, head erect, and hands twitching nervously at his sides while his feet soundly strolled backward away from the impending appearance of that door and back to the corridors he was familiar with.

            Just when he was about to turn his course back down the hall and give up his pursuit of the would-be thief, a hand lurched out from a boding niche in the wall and clasped itself firmly onto his arm pulling him back with it into the corner from which it had come. A strong arm wound itself deathly around his neck while the hand that had previously grabbed his arm recoiled to seek his mouth and hold him mute from all else. He struggled in vain trying to free himself from the grasp of his assailant only to find the limb wrapped securely about his throat tighten in a successful effort to keep him bound. He became desperate through his short breaths and decided to try a different angle of escape by reeling his elbow upward and quickly plunging it back and into the stomach of his capture earning him a deep, pained grunt and slight give to the pressure ensued about his neck. 

            Taking advantage of the short detainment on the other's behalf, he tried to lift the arm from about himself, but the hope was short lived as he immediately felt the pressure substantially thicken once again cutting off his route of escape. He tried to force his elbow back into his capture's abdomen once more but only met air in his attempt followed by a raspy voice breathing heatedly and quickly against his ear as he continued his resistance.

            "Stop moving or you'll give us both away!" that rough voice came in an urgent spell into his ear which obviously was no more than a few inches from his head as he could feel his assailant's quick breaths pass nervously over his skin. 

            Why he obeyed the command, he wasn't sure, but something just seemed to snap at him at the sound of those words that quieted his movement and allowed him to hold still under the restraint of the being behind him. As he pondered himself, the dull sound of marching boots in the near distance took his attention as a patrolling squad of about twelve Saiyans made their way forward in the corridor. Gohan remained motionless as they came into view and just as swiftly continued down the hallway all the while waiting until the tapping of their metal capped shoes had softly lulled into nothing as they left.

            Immediately, he was released by the offending arm and hand allowing him to dash out from the crevice he had been shadowed in with his assailant and then to turn himself about, ready to meet the face of his capture whose form was still currently hazed in the corner's dim light. One lazy step and then another and the figure was in the light, his proud stance accentuated by the trademark crossed arms about his chest and insubordinate glare emanating from his eyes as he glowered at his fellow Saiyan through onyx, brazen orbs that rested roughly behind his youthful bangs that had yet to be swept up into his royal, flaming hair almost giving him a treacherous air of innocence. The heir took another step forward still gazing intently upon Gohan, the inch or so he lacked to the other's height quickly dissolving as the lower ranking Saiyan took a knee, head bowed in respect.

            The prince's tight lips turned from their original sneer into a malicious smirk as he advanced on the unsuspecting soldier hunched over one knee on the ground waiting for him to indicate any action or such. One swift kick landed directly into the captain's midsection was the determined answer as the injured soldier nearly collapsed completely onto the floor in searing pain only to regain his kneeling stance once more as the pain slowly ebbed.

            "That was for elbowing me in the stomach," the prince growled out to the lower Saiyan still on the floor.

            "I apologize your highness," Gohan commented, slightly short of breath. "I did not recognize you."

            To this the young deity nodded motioning for Gohan to stand with a flick of his wrist. The pair stood facing each other for a moment unsure of what procedure to take until the prince finally broke the silence with an uneasy remark.

            "You never saw me here, do you understand? You are never to speak of this to anyone beyond me," he said shifting his weight steadily from one foot to the other.

            "Of course, your highness," Gohan responded immediately.

            "Can I trust you?" his highness asked seriously examining Gohan closely as he spoke.

            "Yes, your highness," was the quick response.

            "In that case, I have a job for you, if you are willing to accept it and if you think you will be able to handle it without telling anyone of what you are about to see."

            Gohan gave a quizzical look, the evident uncertainty in the prince's voice obviously unsettling as he noticed the young monarch's constant glances about the vicinity. "Of course your highness."

            "Good," the prince almost sighed in relief brushing his bangs back with a white, gloved hand before returning it to its place across his chest. "And once again, you can drop the formalities. It gets rather annoying after a while."

            Unable to help himself from the all too normal comment made by the prince, Gohan let a smirk pass his features, which became contagious towards the prince as they both showed their quiet bemusement to each other.

            "I have someone I must get from here," the prince stated finally glancing towards the eerie bars of the slave quarter's entrance. "What I need you to do is go down to the eastern medical ward and clear the facility of everyone including the doctors. Tell them it is my order and that they can continue their work in one of the other facilities in the palace for the time being."

            "Yes, sir," Gohan answered giving his young monarch a quick salute before disappearing into the vacant corridor in long strides towards the east wings and then the eastern medical ward not bothering even a backward glance as he heard the crying hinges of that ominous gate swing open and the prince's footsteps disappear within.

~*~

            He had waited all of fifteen minutes after he had reached the medical ward and cleared it of all occupants before he heard soft shuffling and whispers echoing through the tight crevices of the door from the hallway as two beings approached. Moments later the metallic door slid open with a quiet whoosh allowing an almost heated breeze to wash over the frigid region as the masculine figure of the prince and another person quickly stepped through the threshold. The prince's company wasted not a moment upon entering going directly to the operating table and clearing it of a mess of various, tinny utensils setting them meticulously about the outer tables placed round the head of the platform. 

            Thoroughly confused and uncomfortable as he watched the duo work, the prince occasionally stepping in the other's work to hold a gadget or such for a moment, Gohan began to look over the form of the new person whom the prince had brought with him. Its back was situated towards him not allowing him to see more than the black cape and hood mounted upon its shoulders and head except for the thin, pale arms, which would occasionally dart about grabbing for a new tool or such alerting him to its feminine trait. The short, little woman continued to work under Prince Vegeta's constant supervision even as a dull thud began to ring from the front entry doors of the ward and the prince silently went to answer the call.

            Gohan anxiously watched him pass by towards the door and press the 'door open' button reveling two other Saiyans waiting for their commands on the other side, one holding something in his big, brutish arms. He issued them in quickly before closing the door once more and taking what at first appeared to be a small, black parcel from one of the men's arms and continuing on his own back to the operating table, his baggage laid gently in his arms. The white arms of the prince's acquaintance reached out and felt about the bundle's body before beaconing for the prince to lay it on the table.

            The prince complied lowering his arms carefully down upon the cold metal of the platform and slowly releasing his grip on his cargo. Almost immediately he was practically shoved to the side as the woman began to examine what he had lain on the table grabbing constantly for a new device or gesturing for the prince to hold something as her hands flew rampant to and fro. All the while Gohan watched silently studying what was happening before him as the short being fussed and the revered prince practically danced from foot to foot in compiling tension. 

            Then the fretful acts played out by the short woman slowed and she placed both her hands against the edge of the platform leaning on it for support as her head slumped into the crest of her narrow shoulders shaking slowly from side to side. It was at this time that he noticed the loose limb hanging numbly over the side of the table with each paled finger twitching ever so slightly after brief intervals; the pinky graced with a thin, silver ring that slowly began to descend off the digit pulled by the force of gravity until it dismantled itself completely and fell to the floor with a soft clink before rolling across the room to settle just inches from his feet.

            Bending down he picked the small object up in his hand, examining its fine craftsmanship before clenching his fist about it deciding he would return it when circumstances weren't quite as dreary as they appeared to be now. The prince turned around to face the two guards standing on one side of the room just as Gohan folded his arms about his chest once more in his habitual stance. 

            "Go wait outside the door until I call for you again, make sure no one comes in," he commanded in a low, husky voice watching as the pair gave a quick bow and simultaneous 'Yes, your highness' before silently retreating out the door.

            Just as Gohan was about to follow suit, the prince's gaze found his keeping him in his place, "You can stay, Captain. I may need you in a moment."

            Gohan nodded with a sound 'Yes, sir' as the prince turned himself back to his real scene of interest laying his hands on the edge of the table just as the little doctor-woman had except with a straighter demeanor earned from years of constantly proud posture.

            A sigh echoed faintly through the room from what Gohan would guess was the woman as she lowered herself to her elbows and laid her head upon the cup of her hands. Then it was silent permitting Gohan to deftly identify the low rasp of breath emanating from the person on the table as they wheezed a sickening beat. 

            "It's bad," was the simple statement made by the woman still hunched over her hands. "It's not too bad, but it's bad."

            "How bad? What's wrong with her?" the prince urged imperatively.

            The woman shook her head in low hope. "I wish you'd been able to bring me to her sooner," her soft voice crooned with a shaky after effect. "She has an advanced case of mycoplasma pneumonia induced by what I would either suspect as constant exposure to damp areas or a cold atmosphere. Seeing as how you Saiyans are good about keeping your rooms dry, I would guess that it was just her constantly being frozen to death that brought this on."

            "W-what's pneumonia?" the prince asked apprehensively scanning over the body on the table fervently.

            The woman sighed and gave a bitter laugh, "It figure's that you Saiyans wouldn't know about pneumonia seeing as how it would be far too easy for you all to prevent yourselves from getting it; though many of you may very well carry the little pathogens that cause it." Her hand reached out and gently ran over what Gohan would guess was the being's head, which was currently blocked from his vision by the woman and the prince.

            "So," the prince persisted. "What is it?"

            Placing her palm back under her chin and seemingly rubbing her face with both her hands in synchronized order, she began, "Pneumonia is a virus that infects your lungs causing them to be inflamed or infected. The inflammation or infection can cause the air spaces in the lungs to fill with fluid making breathing a serious issue and could eventually lead to death. It's highly preventable and usually very curable, but I would suppose that because of her body's constant fight to keep herself warm, it hasn't been able to fight off the infection properly and now she's showing signs of lung collapse. She may have died had you brought her to me any later."

            When she had finished her short lecture, her hands fell from their perch on her chin to fold raggedly on the table in front of her and she let out another low sigh. The prince's head visibly sunk into his shoulders as he took in the information.

            "You said it was usually very curable," he hesitated in a moment of hope though his nonchalant voice tried to cover it. "How?"

            She looked over to the prince's hunched form and continued shrugging her shoulders, "I'm not too sure, I haven't come across all too many cases of pneumonia in my time." She paused a moment to think. "But usually I think that if you can get her to stay in bed for at least a week with proper nursing care such as fluids and rest she may be fine. That's really all I can think of. It's obvious though that she's exhausted just from breathing right now, poor dear, so if there is anyway you can warm her and her room I'd suggest making it a priority, I don't think she would survive another night in a cold room by herself."

            The prince nodded solemnly.

            "She has a will," the woman added quietly and more wearily. "I think she'll pull through just fine, but I mean it when I say don't let her go anywhere. I know what you do, Vegeta."

            Whirling to the shorter person, the prince quirked an eyebrow in confusion as the woman just turned to him as well with a soft chuckle.

            "Don't think I don't know about her little midnight excursions with you when she had a sprained ankle and wasn't supposed to up and about."

            The prince almost looked sheepish as Gohan held back a smile. The woman nodded assertively throwing her hood back a bit to reveal the outline of her short nose and full lips at her profile stance towards Gohan. Not being one to pass up an opportunity to study something of interest, he noted the paleness of her skin once more and he examined the partially visible part of her face and the slender line of her neck as it ran back into the shield of the cape she wore. Seemingly a normal, female, Saiyan doctor Gohan would have thought as he continued to scan her diminutive form had it not been for her one protrusive abnormality. A soft tuft of aqua hair grazed over her chest having been untucked from the cape, and his curiosity grew.

            She gave a final sigh before turning back to the table and reinstating a few tools back on the tables that lined the platform. Then she walked away from the table to the other end of the room to retrieve something from a cabinet he had not noticed earlier. She brought it back with her to the prince, a small ovecular balloon that spanned into some sort of cup. Placing it over what he assumed was the person's face, she softly squeezed the inflated parcel before letting it go to refill and then repeating the process. The prince stared at her in uncertainty as she motioned him closer placing the device in his hand and gesturing for him to continue as the round object slowly expelled air.

            "For tonight, why don't you have a guard stay in her room and show him how to do this so that if she has trouble breathing in the middle of the night, they can help her," she instructed smoothly.

            The prince started glancing at the door in apparent disgust before looking at Gohan for a moment in a silent reverie before focusing his attention back on the table shaking his head. "No, I think I'll do it."

            Evidently shocked by his assertion, the woman asked, "Are you sure?"

            Unsteadily, the prince began to nod his head in agreement. "Is that all?"

            She nodded.

            He nodded back in union gently pressing his arms under the person on the table and lifting them into his hold with ease, the breathing apparatus falling into the person's lap. He cleared his throat anxiously before letting out a stuttered, "Thanks."

            Once again she nodded.

            The prince glanced over to Gohan who still stood against the wall waiting to be called upon. He motioned the young captain over saying as he advanced, "I need you to accompany the doctor back. She knows where she needs to go, but she also needs an escort to get by any patrols. If you act like she's a prisoner being taken back or a slave, they shouldn't give you any trouble, but if they do, just call me directly on your scouter. She knows the pass code to reach me directly if that's necessary, understood?"

            "Yes, sir," Gohan said softly trying not to disturb the silent person lain upon the prince's arms, its form completely shielded by a suddenly very clique black cloak. The woman strolled up to him casting her head down and leading him to the entrance door and then into the breezes of the colicky corridor.                  

~*~

A/N~ Grrrr…. That was about 1500 words shorter than my original chapter that got deleted. * sigh * Oh well, whatcha gonna do? I still want reviews though. Please? * makes puppy dog face * I'll love you forever if you review. Love you all!!

P.S.~ I welcome all constructive criticism so if you have any feel free to deal it out.


	10. 9 What You Live For

Disclaimer: Get this, yesterday I bought another Gohan action figure (yes, another one. I have six now) and not only is it the most life like one I've found, but it's of him as a teenage in mystic form AND he's wearing the orange gi with ::gasp:: a removable shirt. All for my sweet, hard chest crazing eyes. Life's good.

A/N~ Wow, it's been like a month since my last installment. Sorry to all my actual avid readers, I've been busy and… uninspired. Anyway, this isn't going to be the last chapter I put out, but the chapters will be coming in really long intervals for two reasons: 1. I'm busy and don't have much time on the computer anymore    2. I'm going to be starting another story that hopefully will appeal more to the G/V audience. Who knew people didn't like things to be drawn out? Now I know that people want immediate action and romance and that's…. not quite what I'll give them, but close enough. Enough of my blabbering though, READ AND REVIEW!!! The more reviews the more chapters.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The Deception of a Whisper

Chapter 9- What You Live For

            At the current moment he could almost laugh at his ironic predicament. He had been sent on a mission by the king to relay a message about the prince and ended up finding the prince himself who in turn created yet another obligation to do which could very easily be categorized as top secret, or so he guessed. Now he found himself walking down the chilled corridors he was presently becoming quite accustomed to with a woman wearing a black cloak very much like the one he had seen that other figure adorn so often in his haunted memories. He wanted to laugh so bad that he almost felt the slight sting of tears edge from the corners of his eyes but settled instead for a sigh.

            The woman to his side glanced at him for a moment before turning her attention back down the hall with a sigh of her own. No doubt she was just as uncomfortable with the situation as he was. 

            "So," she began breaking the silence. "What's your name?"

            "Captain Son Gohan…" he faltered for a moment wondering what to address this strange woman by. "Ma'am."

            A soft giggle sounded from the covered woman and she tilted her head to look at him through the hood of her cloak only to see him staring straight back at her. She smiled warmly at his confused look and glanced ahead quickly before returning her gaze to his only to see that he too had looked ahead into the hall. Another short giggle escaped her as she saw the slightly red tint grace his fine features while he continued to stare forward.

            "What?" he asked earnestly feeling slightly uneased.

            "It's nothing," she said waving the issue away with her hand. "It's just that it feels weird to hear someone say that to me again."

            "Say what? Ma'am?"

            She nodded, the smile still in place as she looked back up to him, moving her hood back ever so slightly so that she could take a better look at him. "Yeah," she softly stated. "I haven't heard anyone refer to me as a ma'am in quite a while."

            He turned his eyes back to her only to be slightly shocked by what he saw. Her features were no longer shadowed by her hood allowing him to clearly see the aqua locks that graced her shoulders in subtle, short strands as well as her tired face. She was beautiful, there was no doubt in his mind to challenge that quandary, but she was also far older than himself, her age given away only by the fine lines that creased against the edges of her eyes, forehead, and mouth. Then he noticed her eyes, a glistening, pale blue that seemed to drink the light and reflect nothing but the sparse sparkles of water, yet they were bare of that glinting passion for life and full of a depressing monotony completely void of hope. Somehow in that instant he knew for sure; she wasn't a Saiyan.

            His new discovery must have been somewhat apparent as she seemed to smile just a bit more dearly, tucking her chin into her neck and facing the corridors ahead once again without a word.

            "I can tell you're overloading yourself with questions to ask me right now," she mused. "Unfortunately, I don't believe it's my place to answer any of them if truth be told. Besides," she continued risking a sideward glance at him; "You're too young to really worry about this kind of politics anyway."

            He huffed and gave an indignant snort crossing his arms securely over his chest. "I beg to differ."

            She glanced at him again with the same smile plastered on her face. "Maybe you're right, but I still don't think it's my place to tell you anything."

            Giving a shrug of his shoulders, he unfolded his arms allowing them to slightly swing at his sides as he walked. "Fine, I can understand that."

            "I'm Bulma, by the way," she said off-handedly still looking ahead. "I'll answer that question."

            Gohan nodded watching as she slightly took the lead and heightened their pace down the corridor. They walked silently for a minute before Gohan dubiously asked, "Why do you think I'm too young to worry about politics?"

            "Why do you concern yourself about what I think?" she quickly ricocheted.

            "It just seems I've been getting a lot of similar arguments lately, it's kinda disturbing."

            Bulma smiled amusedly. "Well you do look like you should be making mischief instead of preventing it from happening."

            He quietly reciprocated her grin glancing sidelong at her and shaking his head slightly from side to side. "I suppose you're right."

            She shrugged her shoulders. "Then again, I think the prince is kind of happy you got into the profession early."

            "What do you mean?" he asked quirking an eyebrow at her.

            Again her grin broadened and she crossed her arms rubbing her hands up and down upper limbs to warm them briefly. "I mean that there aren't exactly many people his majesty can really relate to in the castle and he's probably pretty happy to have a high ranking guard in the palace that's about his age. Before the youngest lieutenant in the palace had been at least thirty-five, and Colonel Kakarrott was probably thirty-seven himself." Her voice seemed to drift off at the mention of his father as she rubbed her hands over her arms a bit more roughly and shrank into her chest just a bit.

            "Do you know the Colonel?" she practically whispered watching him from the corner of her eye.

            "Yeah, I do," he responded off-handedly.

            She continued to watch him quietly asking him to elaborate on his answer.

            "He's my father."

            She stopped dead in the halls still holding herself and for a moment seemed to be in a mental trance unable to alleviate her stupor. "Oh," she said softly resuming her pace.

            "I get that a lot too," he jested with a small smirk. "Do you know him?"

            She thought a second before answering in a tone so soft he hardly heard it, "I did once."

            A few moments passed and Bulma suddenly changed the subject with a refreshed insightfulness that almost left Gohan reeling. "I think he really likes you."

            "Who, the prince?"

            "Yeah."

            "Hmm," he began scrunching his eyebrows together thoughtfully. "If he did, I'd be very flattered, but I've had to say he's not really my type. Then again he does have that whole money, power, and body going for him."

            She laughed at his joke and punched him jokingly on his arm. "You know what I mean."

            "I know," he stated loosening up just a bit. "I just wanted to lighten the mood a bit."

            "Well you succeeded."

            "I suppose I did," he smiled. "Honestly, I can't even begin to understand why the prince would want anything to do with me, age difference or not."

            "From what he's told me you're also very trust-worthy, keen, and clever. I can personally say that he seems to have not been wrong about your character."

            "Hn," Gohan thought. 

            They neared the looming entrance of the captives' quarters with a steady stride listening for any passerbys that could potentially witness their descent into the area. None were present and Gohan slowly opened the gate and waited for his company to proceed into the murky light that misted the narrow passageway so he could follow behind her. She hesitated a moment before surely stepping in front of him and leading the way past the small, rancid cells plastered in disintegrating metals. He watched as she suddenly stopped at one and quickly looked inside the diminutive window before visibly stiffening and trudging ahead once again.

            Glancing inside the same space, Gohan found nothing of interest except a man sitting in the corner with his thick black hair shadowing his face and a deep scar tracing its way down the edge of his cheek. Big deal, he'd seen many of them in his time.

            She turned abruptly into a hallway even more dimly lighted than the main one and hunched herself over slightly as she walked as though she was evading a huntsman. He followed in turn keeping his body fully erect and crossing his arms over his chest in a bored manner, but when a voice caught his ear somehow he didn't find the hunched approach such a bad idea after all.

            They practically scurried now as Gohan realized they were passing the barracks of the watchmen and low-ranking palace officials that were stationed full service there. He looked around himself for a minute to get his bearings, but when he revolved once again, she was gone. There was no trace of the blue haired doctor anywhere and for a brief moment he wondered if she had somehow managed to magically vanish into thin air. The soft clapping of boots sounded just down the hall and Gohan felt that tight feeling of coursing adrenaline rear his body back on his heels as he looked for an escape route he might be able to take. No such luck.

            Panic set in almost immediately when he felt the cool touch of a hand grasp his ankle tightly and drag him back. Looking down, he saw Bulma urgently issuing him to follow her between a slight opening revealed by a door in the floor. Gladly, he ducked into the opening just as the guards walked over head and passed without another sound.

            "Gohan, dear," Bulma began in a slightly ragged tone. "I hate to sound like the defenseless, little woman, but could you be so kind as to make some kind of light. I really don't like walking down here without it."

            Obeying, he held his index finger out before them and drew his energy into the appendage creating a soft, luminescent glow that helped to illuminate the shrouded region with a slightly blue hue. Had he not been used to the scene, Gohan would have gasped in horror as the untimely sight of decayed carcasses littering mold eaten, stonewalls assaulted his vision. Instead he settled for a wary gaze and an alert persona. The air was rancid with the smell of decay, but somehow Bulma seemed unaffected by it as she calmly walked ahead motioning for him to follow. She chuckled softly to herself at the sound of Gohan giving an irritated snort and without turning to him said:

            "I've been told it smells fowl down here, but I guess I've never noticed."

            "How could you not?" Gohan asked fighting the urge to clasp a hand tightly over his nose to keep the scent from killing his nasal organs.     

            She shrugged her slim shoulders and took a diverted path down the cellar. "I've been studying the difference between Saiyan and human sensory devices and…"

            "Human?"

            "Yeah, I know that you don't believe I'm Saiyan so I won't even try to pretend," she stated simply risking a backwards glance to see him nod approvingly. "As I was saying, Saiyan senses seemed to be heightened almost tenfold compared to humans. I would attribute that to you all's greater energy levels."

            "I'm not sure I follow completely," he said involuntarily wriggling his nose. 

            "You can cover your nose if want, I really don't care."

            "Thanks." He immediately did just that.

            She shook her head amusedly and continued, "I've compared Saiyan anatomy to human anatomy only to find that with the exception of Saiyan tails and a hard, metallic structure that seems to envelop all of your bones, human and Saiyan composition is almost exactly the same. Your nasal cavities and ear canals aren't any bigger or more complex than mine are, but you propel so much energy about your body so fast that your senses can pick up minute upsets in certain conditions almost immediately. It's your increase of energy circulation that is the key to your perceptive logic. The stronger you become, the more heightened your senses are. Understand?"

            "Yeah, but one thing still bothers me."

            "What's that?" she asked stopping in the middle of the room and looking thoughtfully back at him.

            "Why have you been comparing Saiyans with your kind?" he stated taking a skeptical stance with a hard glare placed upon her and his outstretched hand supplying a small ki ball to illuminate the area pointed menacingly at her.

            Much to his chagrin, she just smiled softly and turned to continue down the hall. "What else am I supposed to do down here? As one of the prince's biggest confidant's, he gives me access to what ever I want within reason. It just so happens to be that science is what I want, innovation to be exact." 

            He thought about that for a second before agreeing with it watching the cobblestones beneath his feet pass as he walked.

            "By the way," she began with a flirty kink in her voice. "Next time you try to seem threatening to me, remember to take your hand off your nose. You're not very intimidating when you're holding it like that."

            Gohan felt his cheeks heat slightly as he followed behind her, his hand still on his nose but his proud stride slightly faltered. 

            "You know, you're kind of cute when you blush," he heard Bulma say in front of him proceeded by a feminine giggle.

            His neck involuntarily seemed to shrink into his shoulders and his head seemed to suddenly weigh just a bit more as the blood rushed to his face and his figure slightly hunched in the dark. He watched her take another route to the left and stop abruptly in front of a withering metal door with a keypad just to it's right and quickly punch in a code. The door made a whirring sound before slowly sliding open on squeaky, rusting hinges to reveal a black room beyond shimmering faintly in the dim light Gohan was providing. Bulma took a step in and flipped a switch beside the door illuminating the vicinity almost immediately. 

            A small gasp escaped Gohan's open mouth as he lowered both hands beside him and followed her slowly into the room. Masses of computers and other advanced technologies scattered dozens of tables littered fully with lab equipment and fluids, objects, and other accommodations he had never seen within the short, but integrated span of his life. Beakers fizzed and monitors clicked with growing data that the young Saiyan was completely unfamiliar with creating inquisitive questions that his pride would never let him ask. His only outlet was to ask, "What is this place?"

            To this, an almost predatory smirk filled his host's features as she gracefully moved beside a table and held up the contents of a small test tube for him to see. "This is my work, my baby if you will. I'm continuing to study the differences of Saiyan and human anatomical, chemical, and genetic compounds for further research."

            "But why?" he asked examining a dish closely before looking back at her.

            "To see how I compare of course," she said putting the test tube back in its respective place. "I just might be planning an escape, don't you think?" She gave him a joking wink and began examining another fluid.

            He gave a short laugh before slowly making his way over beside her. "If you were planning to make a break then why are you so close to the prince?"

            "Keep your friends close and your enemies closer, ne?"

            "True," he softly complied smirking expectantly at the little doctor. "But then why would you study Saiyan genetics too if you're expecting to leave?"

            She visibly froze like a criminal caught in a blazing searchlight. "Well, I should probably know as much about them as I can to figure a way out of here, don't you think?"

            "Yes, but the reproductive system isn't too much of a concern when it comes to escaping that you would need to specialize in it." He came up behind her and stood just a foot away as he whispered inchea away from her ear, "Maybe you have a little crush on us that you can't quite get over, or should I say, a crush on the prince?"

            "You know you're being absurd don't you?" she asked turning to face him, a slight smirk tipping her lips.

            Gohan just shrugged and walked away to another station. "What's this?" he inquired pointing to a particular beaker sparsely filled with a thick, white substance.

            "I think you know fully well what that is," she answered putting her hands on her hips. She watched as he faced her and gave a satisfied smile before crossing his arms across his chest. "I didn't mean to slip about the genetic stuff before and I'm not in love with the prince, nor do I really plan on escaping. He asked me to do some research for him in return for safety and privacy, happy?"

            "Research for what?"

            "Hn, you know, you're definitely the most inquisitive Saiyan I've ever met, but that's classified and I can't tell what my research is for."

            "It seems that you want to tell me though," he stated matter of fact. 

            "Why do you say that?"

            "Why else would you have brought me into your chamber at all when you could have dismissed me at the door, and furthermore why would you have even brought anything about your research up at all?" Her silence told him he'd won and he took his victory as an invitation to look around a little more.

            "Inquisitive and clever," she said almost in shock. "That's rare in you Saiyans."

            "I agree." He turned to smirk at her.

            She smiled warmly in return. "I still can't answer your question as right as you may be that I did want to tell you. I guess the prince isn't the only one who wishes they had a friend." Her smile turned despondent and she quickly looked away. "In times like these, that would seem to be what everyone really wants right now." She paused for a moment before saying, "I'm sorry to be taking up your time, you may go if you wish." With that she turned her back to him and slowly picked up one of her scientific utensils and grabbed a beaker from a shelf mixing its contents with the utensil.

            Normally, Gohan would have just left without another word, but something within him seemed to clench as he heard a soft sniffle come from the hunched woman as she worked. What brought him to act on that short thread of empathy, he'd never know, but in the next instant he felt himself shorten the distance between them and place a gentle hand warily on her shoulder and give a comforting squeeze. She turned to look at him, her blue eyes hazed in a reddish tint and smiled softly when she saw him point at the particular beaker she was holding.

            "What're you doing with this?"

            "You know I can't…"

            "Telling me what you're doing isn't the same as telling me what it's for," he stated with a grin.

            Bulma nodded slowly glancing at her work.

            "So are you going to tell me?" he asked. 

            "Sure, why not? But don't you have somewhere you have to be?" she responded, a dejected note still stinging her voice.

            "It can wait," he returned observing as her face slid into a hopeful smile before returning it with his own comforting one.  

~*~*~*~*~*~

A/N~ Next chapter Videl gets a much bigger role when something worse than pneumonia plagues her and only the prince and the dashing, young, strong, handsome, sultry, ceaselessly hot captain can rescue her. Also, Gohan actually comes face to face with her. Hmmmm, I wonder what will happen. I really already know, but I like to tease. Now if you would please click the little review button on the bottom of the screen, you'll give me another reason to smile. PLEASE REVIEW!!!


End file.
